Olympics with Angels
by Watergirl23
Summary: A malec fic- Magnus and Alec meet at the Olympics along with the rest of the TMI gang. Only a slight problem. Magnus and Alec are competing in the games in stead of watching them. Will sparks fly or will win a medal get in the way? And if they choose love will it survive?
1. Chapter 1

The tunnel leading out to the 2016 Rio Olympics was a bright glare as Magnus stepped into the light and out of the tunnel. He smiled and began to wave as the rest of the USA gymnastics team joined him in the spotlight.

They began to walk as Magnus turned to look at the decorations,dancing and music before turning to his closest friends on the team. Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago were walking hand and hand all the while stopping to take selfies and video tape the ceremony.

Magnus leaned over to them and yelled over the music, "This is crazy! Look at all the colors and the flags! Let's dance!"

Ragnor and Raphael looked at each other, and began cracking up.

They kept walking, joking and shoving their faces into the camera that they didn't notice the black haired man ahead of them trying to avoid the cameras at all costs.

Suddenly, Ragnor and Raphael were gone leaving Magnus standing next to a girl with waist long black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes. Something told him that this girl was not to be messed with.

She was muttering under her breath about the horrible uniforms and how if she had it her way she would have worn her favorite Coach stilletoes then the horrible uniforms.

'Finally! Some else who apperacties fashion and is an athlete!' Magnus thought

"I totally agree. Aren't these uniforms horrible?" Magnus said

The girl looked up and smiled at him." You too? Finally someone else who agrees with me. They are beyond ugly, right?"

Magnus nodded his head. " When I first saw them I was like, did the person design these, were they blind or just fashion empaired?"

The girl threw back her head and laughed.

Magnus joined her laughter and then stuck out his hand.

"Magnus."

"Isabelle, but call me Izzy. Everyone does." They shook hands and then began waving and smiling again to the crowd.

"By the way, I love your hair and make-up." Izzy said

"Thank you! Not many people here appericate the time and effort it takes to do this." Magnus repiled, before turning again to wave and dance.

They turn towards each other again as the walking began to slow.

"So Izzy, what sport do you play? Or are you just in it for the uniform?" Magnus joked.

"Hardly. I box." She replied.

That explains the feeling, he thought "I am a gymnast. Pommel horse is my favorite."

She gasped. "That's the hardest type! You must be fantastic!"

Magnus laughed."Thanks."

They smiled at each other.

Over her sholder Magnus spotted Ragnor and Raphael.

Magnus grabbed Izzy's hand and wrote down his number."Text me later and tell me when your event is and we shall go shopping before hand to calm you."

Izzy nodded then cocked her head to the side." How did you know that shopping calms me? Are you like my best friend that I never had?"

Magnus chuckled. "Just a lucky guess, unless of course you want to be then, sure."

Izzy nodded to confirm that yes, she did but before she could Magnus dissapered into the crowd.

….

As Magnus weaved threw people to reach Ragnor and Raphael, he wondered whether or not Isabelle was going to text him. 'I hoped so, I like her, but if she didn't oh well.' He thought 'It's her loss if she doesn't.'

Magnus reached them just as camera showed up. The lights blinded Magnus as he blindly turns toward the camera and smiled.

After the camera left, Magnus turned towards his friends and smirked. Both were staring at each other with want in their eyes. Magnus coughed.

The couple, turning away from each other and towards Magnus.

Raphael growled." What do you want Magnus? Is it important or can it wait?"

Magnus chuckled."This is of the upmost importance. I want you to meet someone."

Raphael growled again. Ragnor placed a hand on his boyfriend's chest to restrain him. Raphael relaxed under his touch.

Ragnor turned to Magnus with a tiny smile playing on his lips." Let us go meet this very important person."

Magnus began walking back to where Izzy was. She was standing with two men whom she was talking to. One man was all gold. Gold hair and golden skin wrapped around muscles. The other was all shadows. Ink black hair on pale,pale skin. His head was bowed and he was looking at the ground, while qiuetly talking to Izzy and golden boy.

"Izzy!" Magnus called.

The trio looked up. Izzy smiled at him and ushered Magnus, Raphael, and Ragnor towards the two men.

"Hey! Where did you dissaper of to?" Izzy asked.

"I was-" Magnus began.

"And you are people are who?" Golden boy interrupted.

"Jace! That is so rude!" Izzy exclaimed as she hit his arm, hard. Jace rolled his eyes." It's also rude not to introduce people,Iz."

"True." The shadow said. Then he stuck out a hand and lifted his head to look into Magnus's golden-green eyes with his bright blue eyes. "Hello. My name is Alec, Izzy's brother, and this is Jace."

But Magnus was not listening. He was to shocked by the hidden beuty of the boy to notice. He took a long look into Alec's beautiful blue eyes and noted that this boy had his favorite combination. Black hair and blue eyes. Beautiful. "Your family has been graced with the gift of being complete sex gods and goddess. Do you relize that?" Magnus said out loud to Izzy.

Izzy giggled, and nodded her head yes.

Alec blushed deep red and tucked his hand, unshaken, back in his pocket, and turned his eyes back to the ground.

"Since it seems that Magnus is not going to introduce us, I will. Ragnor Fell and Rapheal Santiago." Ragnor said after watching the boys interact.

"Did you really think that I forgot?"Magnus turned away from Alec and towards his friends, who looked at each other, Magnus, and burst out laughing.

" Yes, you were to busy flirting to remember to introduce us to your new friends."

Magnus spread his hands and said, "Gulity as charged."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Alec go deep red at the thought of being flirted with.

That blush is so adorable! Magnus thought. If only he could see it more.

As more countries filled into the center of the statium, the group continued talking,dancing and laughing.

Magnus found out that the Lightwoods ( Izzy,Alec, and Jace{adopted brother) were staying next to him in the Olympic village and that Jace also boxed, while Alec did singles archery. He also found out that they had a little brother named Max who love comic books.

They all traded event times and promise to try and make it to each event.

Magnus figured out that he least favorite Lightwood was easily Jace, the ruddest of the trio.

"Gymnastics is not a real sport! It's too girly for a guy!" Jace said to Magnus.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Have you ever tried it? I bet boxing is not that hard. No offense Izzy, it was not aimed at you, trust me."

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at the antics of the boys.

In the end Magnus and Jace agreed, after their events to trade sports, just the simple stuff to see which sport was harder.

By the time the group got to the village it was around 2 am and everyone was dead on their feet, including Magnus the person who could stay up like an owl.

They all parted ways with each others numbers.

Even Alec's.

When Magnus got the number, he took an impulse photo of Alec, with his ink black hair falling into eyes and his mouth smiling.

Alec had at first made a big deal of the photo but gave up when he saw how happy it made Magnus. Just thinking that made him blush, as Magnus took another photo and ducked into his house before Alec could protest.

Alec sighed and smiled and before turning to go with his siblings, whispered good night to Magnus through the door.

Magnus sank to the floor and listened to Alec walking away, before hearing a slight sigh and a few seconds later, a good night whispered into the cold night air.

"Goodnight Magnus."

…

Sooo...is it any good? Yell out spelling mistakes if you see and thank you. Also some of this stuff like thinking gymnastics is girly and not a sport(not true), just think that it is something the character would say.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything.

Thank you earth panda 5 for the review.

Side note, this might continue on after the Olympics, I have yet to deciced if I want to do that.

On with the story.

…

Magnus stepped into the area, the Lightwoods already there, cheering him on. Izzy spotted him and pointed him out to Alec and Jace.

Alec looked at him and smiled, making Magnus feel butterflies in is stomach.

The cheering got louder as the compition went on, up to Magnus's turn.

His event was pommel horse.

The statium got quieter as Magnus prepared to go.

He started and at once he could feel something was off on his right wrist. He ingored the pain and did a tricky combination full weight on the right wrist. Magnus heard a snap as his wrist gave out making him tumble to the ground, hitting his head on the edge of the pommel horse.

People began to scream, but the only scream he heard was Alec's.

As people began to rush him he saw Alec crouching above him, worry clear on his face.

Magnus want to tell Alec that he was going to be fine, but found that he could not lie to him.

The world became black and the last thing Magnus saw was Alec, like a light in the darkness.

…

Magnus woke in a cold sweat. Almost immediatly his hand went to his right wrist making sure that it wasn't broken.

Magnus heard a crack in his wrist. Frowning he did it again.

It's just my joints, nothing else he thought.

Magnus showered and changed into different less sweaty bottoms, when he heard a door slam next door. Magnus ran to the window to see who it is.

Alec was locking the front door as he was bathed in the early day light.

"Alec!Psst! Alec, up here!" Magnus called down to Alec.

Alec looked around wondering who was calling his name and why this early in the morning. Finally he looked up at Magnus standing at his window.

"Hold on. I will be right down." Magnus said.

Magnus quickly ran down the stairs still without a shirt.

The cold was worth it when Magnus saw Alec stare at his toned chest and arms.

When Alec had gotten home last night he was interagated by Izzy on Magnus. His siblings knew that he was gay, but mom didn' his mom would mean immedite rejection from the family. When his daa found out the he was gay was so unhappy that he stopped talking to Alec expect when he had to talk to him.

All Alec wanted to was run, so that was what he was doing now.

Magnus's smile grew from big to massive when he saw Alec stare even harder at his chest and arms.

Magnus snapped his fingers at Alec to stop him from staring. "My eyes are up here, Alec."

If possible Magnus's smile grew even more when he saw Alec blush, rub the back of his neck and look towards the ground.

Magnus walked the last steps and managed to trip right into Alec.

Alec cradled Magnus to his chest before blushing scarlet and gently pushing Magnus of his chest.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and took his face into his hands and repeiled,"Now I am." Magnus leaned forwards and let his breath ghost against Alec's face, waiting for him to make up the remaining space.

But he never did. Alec moved his face away from Magnus's hands.

"What are you doing up so early?" Alec asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Alec."

"I'm going on a run. Care to join me?" Alec asked

"Sure." Magnus said back to the boy already running up the stairs.

Once Magnus was gone, Alec leaned against the wall thinking about what just happened. Did Magnus really almost kiss me? But why? He could have anyone, so why me? I'm not at all special, I am just… me.

Magnus ran back down the stairs and turned to the left and ran into Alec's chest. Again.

Magnus pushed himself off this time and blushed for tripping,again, into Alec.

Alec after getting over the shock of being run into again, saw Magnus blush and almost kissed him for just blushing. He is so hot when he blushes! How can blushing make someone hotter?

"Sorry Alec." Magnus muttered while looking down

Suddenly he looked up and Alec was staring at him.

"It's fine." Alec said

"I was wondering if you didn't have any where to run in particular, if we could go to one of my places in Rio." Magnus asked

Alec shrugged. "Sure."

They began to run through the village and into the streets od Rio. They took in the landscape, the beauty of it and the feel of family warmth, both not use to the feel of beauty in their lives and having family warmth. They ran in silence both lost in thoughts of family, friends, but mostly each other.

They ran for about five miles until Magnus pulled to a stop. Alec coping him, also stopped.

"We are very close. Close your eyes and take my hand, I'll lead you there." Magnus informed Alec

After hesitating slightly, he did as he was told, closing ,his eyes and with a blush taking his hand.

Magnus's hand was very warm and calloused,compared to Alec's hand which was cold and sweaty.

Magnus led Alec across the street and after making sure that he eyes were actually closed led him to the left, down another ally and when they got there and Alec open his eyes and took in the ocean and the edges of Rio Magnus was so tired that he almost collasped. He lean on Alec for support as they both took in the view.

Suddenly Magnus was facing Alec about three inches in between their faces as Magnus's breath caught in his throat as Alec leaned forward and gently kissed Magnus on the lips. As suddenly as they came the lips pulled away, as Alec took in what he just did. The shock and horror written clearly across his face.

"I-I I have to-to go."Alec stuttered out as he backed away then pioveted on his heel and ran in the direction that they came.

Magnus watched him run away still in shock that Alec, the shadow, the shy one, just kissed him, and then ran away. The running part made sense not the kissing one.

Quickly Magnus pulled out his phone and texted Izzy.

M~track your brother's phone. He might get lost.

I~why?

M~just do it.

I~which one?

M~Alec

M~can I come over? we need to talk

I~ ?

M~i'll tell you when I get there, looong story.

I~found him. He's on track. He will be home soon.

M~good,thanks.

M~i'll be there soon.

I~k

Mangus hailed a cab and told him to step on it. He needed to beat Alec home.

Alec was running as far away from Magnus as he could get but it wasn't very far because he was thinking about Magnus the whole time he was running.

When he got home, he ran into his room ingoring the voices inside Izzy's room, figuring that it was her and Jace talking for once instead of aruguing.

He ran into his room and slammed the door and fell onto the bed his thoughts completely of Magnus and them kissing.

…

Heyy...so I'm going to try and update every shall see how that goes though.I might get busy.

Happy summer!

Xoxo~watergirl


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own.

Happy,what's today? Monday?whatever. Happy_day!

Chapter 3 here!

…

As soon as he stepped into Izzy's house, he was dragged upstairs and shoved into a room. Magnus took a look around while Izzy shut and locked the door.

"What's the matter? Why did you ask me to track Alec. Also Alec will be home soon do you relize that? Did you hurt him? If you hurt him I swear to the Angel-"

"Hi to you too,Izzy. No I didn't hurt you mind getting me some water? Then I shall tell you my tale." Answered Magnus.

Two minutes later Magnus had water in his hand and was pacing around the room.

"Basically your brother, after I showed him my favorite spot in Rio, kissed me after our run and then-" Magnus started only to be interupted, after the air became to uncomfortable to bear.

Izzy gasped and soon a smile began to spread across her face as she began to jump up and down in happiness. "I knew it! I knew that he liked you! He let you go on a run with him! Even Jace isn't allowed to go on those runs. They are sacred to Alec. They are the things that Alec uses to clear his head. And more importantly, he kissed you! Was it a good kiss or was it bad?" Izzy waited for Magnus to answer, and when he did it was not the answer she expected.

"You didn't let me finish. We kissed for like two seconds, then we stared at each other for like an hour, the Alec ran away. Which is why I asked you ro track him, so he would not get lost, because Rio's streets can get pretty bad if you make a few wrong turns." Magnus finished

Izzy's mouth dropped open and when she snapped it closed, she was muttering about how stupid Alec was if he let Magnus slip through his fingers.

"What do I do? I figure you would know, you know, being his sister and all." Magnus blurted out.

They began making a plan and were almost done, when Alec returned and even though they heard Alec come up the stairs, they kept on talking.

"Crap!" Magnus said "I need to run. I have to train. Can you talk to him for me? You know, with Alec."

Izzy nodded. "Anything to get Malec together."

Magnus cocked his head to the side and nodded his head. "I like it." Then he ran out of the room.

Alec heard the front door slam shut as he buried his head even deeper into the cover as he heard feet walking towards his room, and as he tried to make the person go away by ingoring the knock, the person barged in and ripped the covers off his head.

Izzy was looking at Alec with slight anger in her brown eyes. He made a move to get the covers back but Izzy punched him mildly in the shouder.

"I want you to tell me why you a).let Magnus run with you and b). Why you kissed him and then ran away from him." Izzy stated

Alec groaned. "Did Magnus tell you?"

"I will not tell my sources."

Alec groaned again." It was him."

"So, do tell why did you do it?"

Alec raked his hand through his hair and let out another groan. "I don't know! I kind of wanted to kiss him, but I also knew I shouldn't have because I have only known him only two days. And then I kissed him. I didn't mean to, he just looked so beautiful and I couldn't help myself. But then when I relized what I did and how I kind of forced it on him because he was weak and I was supporting him and then I kissed him and ran. I didn't know what to do or say so I ran away."

"Alec, jeez, just breath. In and out. In and out." Izzy said, worried for her brother.

"It's okay. I'm good." He said

"Why don't you go to your archery practice and play alone today and then later box with Jace and me." Izzy said, knowing that it would calm her brother.

Alec nodded, stood shakily and shooed his sister out the door so he could get dressed.

He ran down to the training center and passed the gym where the gymnasts were practicing and went to take a look. He saw men and women working on balence beam, uneven bars, parelle bars, valut, rings and the pommel horse.

Laughter vibrated around the room as a man leaped over a valut hands and feet style and struck a model like pose. Looking closer, he saw that it was Ragnor as his boyfriend watched with a small smile.

"Magnus! Pommel horse, now!" Their coach yelled.

Alec froze as Magnus popped his head up with a smirk and with a wink, he began to walk to the chalk bowl to chalk his hands. He walked up to the pommel horse and began. His body moved like he was floating above the horse and Alec sqeaked as Magnus dismounted and bowed with flourish.

Alec walked backwards and tripped onto the stairs with a crash. Magnus looked towards the door with a frown and began to walk towards it as Alec popped his head up and began to walk away, Magnus broke into a run to the door as Alec dissapered around the corner.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled as he ran around the corner looking for Alec but not seeing him anywhere.

With a sigh Magnus turned back around to go back to practice, just missing Alec as he fled around the corner.

Alec once he was in the archery room, relaxed. He grabbed his bow and a quiver and shot all of the arrows, grabbed the arrows and did it again and again and again.

He was so concentraded that he didn't relize that Magnus slipped in after his practice ended.

Magnus could see why Alec was on the Olympic team. He was flawless. His muscles rippled as he pulled the string to the bow and as he let the arrow go and as the arrow planted itself in the center of the target.

Slowly and quietly he slipped over to Alec and softly whispered, "Hi Alec. Can we talk?"

Alec whipped around and saw Magnus standing there looking at him, waiting.

Alec's eyes looked for a way out and after finding none, he looked into Magnus's eyes and whispered, "Umm… actually I have to be somewhere at the moment, so right now… so…"

"Well you'll just have to be late. I'm sorry for that, but not for this." Magnus said before moving forwards and grabbing Alec shirt, pulling him towards him and crushing Alec's lips to his own.

Alec grunted, before trying, and failing to pull away from Magnus and finally giving into the kiss, melting into Magnus as their lips moved in perfect harmony.

Alec pulled back to catch his breath as a light blush played across his cheeks.

Alec and Magnus leaned forward again, this time only their foreheads touching as they both caught their breath.

"There. That's better." Magnus said satified as he gave Alec a last kiss on the lips, before letting him go, and telling him, "You need to go to Jace. Tommorrow is his event. He'll need you support him."

Alec groaned as he ran around, getting his stuff before running out of the room, with only a bye tossed over his shoulder aimed at Magnus.

Magnus smiled after him with a happy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

…

Next chapter it's Jace's event and we shall get a pinch of Clace action next chapter.

Also Malec.

We shall see.

Xoxo~watergirl


	4. Chapter 4

New chappie as we get some start up Clace action going on here. Sizzy later.

I do not own the mortal I do not believe that I ever I'll put it on my birthday wish list.

…

Magnus woke with a small smile on his face before relizing that today was Jace's boxing match with Sebastin Morgenstern of Germany, with Izzy's being today also, just at a later time, against Aline Penhallow of Russia who was a family friend and a friend of Izzy's and Alec's tomorrow.

They had a very busy week ahead of them but it would be easier once Izzy's and Jace's matches were over considering that they were the finals.

Jace and Izzy had forbidden their friends from coming to any of their matches expect for the finals were they knew, that they would need their friends and family there to support them.

Magnus quickly got dressed and went over to the Lightwood's house in the village.

He knocked and waited, half hoping for Alec and half hoping for Izzy.

Instead he got neither. Raphael opened the door and sighed.

"Dios, you're very late." He snapped

"Sorry," Magnus replied "I had to get my beauty rest." He took a step in as Raphael followed him to where the rest of their friends were.

Everyone was in the living room talking quietly as Jace practiced punches with Alec, both shirtless while Izzy suppiled hints and tips.

"Wait watch the right-yes good. Watch-very good Jace! You'll be fine." Izzy said

Jace was breathing heavily as Alec and him, slowed to a stop. Magnus stopped staring at Alec's chest long enough to talk to Izzy.

"Did you convince him to go shirtless? Because if you did, I thank you." Magnus kept staring at Alec's chest.

Izzy laughed. "No. When he boxes with Jace, he always goes shirtless," noticing that Magnus's grin turned into a frown, she smiled. "He works out shirtless because the clothes, if he wore would be ruined by the sweat."

Magnus nodded with understanding, still staring Alec's chest. Alec looked at Magnus who in turn was still staring at his chest.

Alec turned bright red and began to start to cover up.

"Don't get dressed for me darling." Alec promtly ingored him and continued to get dressed. "Fine. But I like what I was."

Alec, if possible turned even brighter red and got dressed even quicker.

Izzy snickered behind her hand as Alec hit her over the head.

He then rubbed the back of his head and shifted his feet, still red from Magnus's comments.

"I'm going to go shower. I'll be out soon so you can shower Jace." Alec said

Magnus rose out of the his seat and said to Alec's back, "Do you want me to join you?"

Alec stumbled and ran from the room as Jace looked back and forth from Alec's back to Magnus.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Nothing dear brother. Nothing at all."

When both Alec and Jace showered they all left to go to Jace's match.

Magnus and Alec were walking side by side almost holding hands when a red blur running in the opposite way hit Jace right in the chest. He stumbled as Alec flew in to help him.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there.! Are you okay?" The girl spit out.

Jace nodded his head and began walking in the opposite,looking back at the girl once more.

She had green eyes with freckles across her nose like a milky way galaxy that went with her red hair perfectly.

She was beautiful.

Jace gasped and quickly told her who he was before asking for her number.

Clary quickly rattled off the numbers before a geeky guy with glasses with glasses, while staring at Izzy, pulled her away.

Jace, happy now, walked with a bounce in his step.

…

"Alright are you ready to do this?" Alec asked Jace.

"Let's go!"

Alec left Jace as he walked out to the arena.

"Jace?" Jace turned back around. "You got this."

…

It turns out that Jace did have it. He won, just barely.

Izzy won her match too but by a landslide.

"To Jace and Izzy goldmedalists at last!" Magnus toasted. They all cheered and raised their glasses to the win.

They celebrated with rounds of sparkling apple cider and a round of Guitar Hero.

With Alec's event tommorrow they headed in early, but Magnus and Alc hanged back so they could talk.

"Hey. So are you ready for tommorrow?" Magnus asked

"Yup. Ready to win!" Alec repiled

"Good! I am going to let you sleep. Goodnight Alec. Sweet dreams."

Magnus blew him and kiss and left before Alec even had the chance to say anything back.

…

Updates are going to be later because I have tennis from 9 to 3 everyday.

Sorry.

I will still try to update everyday but we will see how that goes.

Xoxo~ watergirl

P.s. sorry for putting Sebastien in Germany, I didn't mean any offence if it offened anybody.

Sorry that this one was so short. =(


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! People! You reveiwed! Thank you, so vey much!

Sorry for not updating sooner but I am so sore it hurts to stand up. I blame tennis.

Still don't own, but you know what I do own? The plot!

Is that not amazing?

…

Alec woke with the curtains being pulled back and his dreams of a certain golden-green eyed boy inturrupted by the sunlight filtering through the windows of his room as Izzy woke him up by ripping of his covers and tickling his feet.

"Ahh!" Alec screamed. "Izzy, what the hell was that for?"

"Jace told me to wake you up brother. So I did."

"Did you have to wake me up like that?" Alec complained as he vainly, tried to get his covers back.

"Would you have prefered me to dump ice water on your head because that is totally do-able and there is always tomorrow!" Izzy grinned evily.

Alec quickly shook his head and stood to get dressed but waved Izzy towards the door.

Izzy rolled her eyes and said right before the door closed, "It's not like you have any different 'things' then from what I have seen."

"Izzy!" Alec said while trying his hardest not to turn red.

"Hurry. We leave you the arena in 3 hours." Izzy replied before moving away from the door.

Alec's blood ran cold at the statement. He had forgotten that his event for archery was today.

Alec, faced palmed and hurried to get dressed. He stopped to look out the window towards Magnus's room or towards the veiw as he told himself.

Alec though, found himself looking towards Magnus's room as he gasped.

Magnus was changing and Alec got a VERY nice of Magnus's arms and lean and slightly muscled chest with... no belly button.

Alec felt slightly werid about that but the weridness disapated as the sunlight flitered into the room hitting Magnus's chest which gave him and glow that made him looked like a caramelized Adonis.

Magnus looked over at him, noticed him staring, rasied an eyebrow as if it ask, "like what you see?"

Alec blushed and looked away as his phone chimed. He ran to go pick it up hlad to have an excuse to move away from the window with Magnus's beauty staring him in the face like a sun shining on a day with no clouds.

He picked up and only blushed again.

M~like what you see, darling?

M~i was looking at the view too. If you could look up again so I could see you eyes again, that would be fablous, baby.

A~what's with the pet names?

Alec walked back to the window and looke straight at Magnus's eyes. It was like looking straight into the sun.

M~i don't know what you are talking about sorry, darling.

M~see that wasn't so bad.

M~ also could you come over? I wish to talk to you darling.

A~…sure. I'll be over soon.

Magnus was smiling at his phone and then was looking at Alec with the same smile. Alec was slowly going blind. Magnus crooked two fingers at him and moved them towards him and the gestured for Alec to hurry up.

Alec raised his hands in defeat and ran around the room getting ready. He looked fashionable as always in black, black, and more black, all with holes in them.

Alec ran over and before he could knock was pulled in by a pair of calloused hands.

The door was closed as Alec was pushed up against the wall with Magnus's hands boxing him in with his hands by his head.

Alec stared at Magnus, slightly panicked as he began to breath heavily. Magnus thinking that it was for all of the wrong reasons leaned forwards more as Alec began to coware more as tears began to swim in his eyes as he shut them tightly hoping that the pain would be over soon.

Magnus only now seeing the change in Alec took a step back watching with panick as Alec slid to the floor and began to cry, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

Magnus sank to the floor with him and put an arm around Alec to comfort him.

Alec instatly buried his head into Magnus's shoulder and wrapped his hands around him and then sitting on his lap in an completly unAlec thing to do.

Magnus froze with the sudden weight in his lap, before wrapping his arms around Alec and rocking back and forth as Alec's tears began to dry.

Alec slowly pulled himself out of Magnus's lap and wiped his eyes.

Magnus pulled himself up and went to hug Alec who flinched away but gave into the hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Magnus's question cut threw the air and Alec pulled away but not before saying a very cold no in answer to Magnus's question.

"Okay, okay. I was just wondering. Calm down darling."

Alec relaxed and asked, "You had something to ask me."

Magnus grinned and clapped his hands at that before both faded away and a grimace replaced it. "It might not be the right time to talk to you about this. I should do it later. Okay nevermind. You can go if you have somewhere you need to be."

Alec planted his feet determined and said, "I am not going anywhere until you ask me your question. So… shoot."

"Well I was wondering that if you win today that I could reward you somehow, you know what I am leaning towards darling Alexander?"

Alec leaned away, blushed and said, "I hope not sex because I refuse to do that. Or anything sexual."

Magnus stared at Alec long enough to make him uncomfortable as then he laughed out loud.

"Oh darling, not sex, though that would be nice, I was talking about a date. Just you and me. But only if you win the medal. If you lose you will have to ask me out yourself. So what do you say."

"Magnus… you do relize that, at least not yet, maybe never if I become famous, that I don't want to come out. Only my sister, brother and father know that I am gay. I am not ready for that knid of exposer to the media. I don't need the media harrasing me about being-"

"Alec, first you need to breath. Like now. Good. I know that you aren't ready for that so if you win, we would do something where nobody could see us. But only if you win got it?"

"Deal." Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, who immediatly deeped it, Alec letting Magnus's tongue explore his mouth before pulling away and kissing Magnus's neck and biting once or twice before Magnus groaned and dragged Alec's head from his neck to Magnus's lips.

Alec threaded his hands through Magnus's hair as he tugged on it as Magnus's eyes that had been closed snapped open as he moaned loudly and looked at Alec through eyes darkened with lust.

Alec repeated the action causing Magnus to moan even louder as they met in another kiss.

It got more heated as Alec pushed Magnus into the wall kissing him with fever when a voice stopped them.

"Well this doesn't look like talking Magnus."

"Ragnor! Get out! Leave me alone!"

"Alec wait!" Alec was slowly walking towards the door, teying to blend in with the paint of the wall which didn't work to well because he was bright red and his eyes were still darkned with lust and want. "Don't go."

"I need to go. I need to get to the arena soon."

Magnus gasped. "Crap! Let's go!" Magnus turned back to Ragnor.

"Are you and Raphael coming?"

"No, were hanging with Cat, Will and Jem. Sorry! Goodluck though."

"Have fun and say hi to everyone for me please."

"Will do."

"Come on Magnus, let's go!"

Alec took Magnus's hand and dragged him towards Alec's house.

Magnus was so happy that Alec was holding his hand, that he didn't mind the dragging and the fact that it was ruining his boots.

When they got to the arena Alec was getting more and more nervous by the second at the thought of competing, but Magnus sqeezed his hand and said a few words in Alec's ear that calmed him down easily.

Even when he took to the arena all he thought about was Magnus. He laugh, his eyes, his body, how calming he is, like the eye of a storm.

Alec was pretty sure that he was falling for Magnus, hard and Alec didn't know if he would be able to come back from it.

Even when Alec won the gold medal, all Alec thought about was the true prize that he won, a date with Magnus, even though the gold medal was a great prize, Magnus, in Alec's opinon was even better then a gold medal.

…

Thank you again for the reveiws.

More please and thank you.

The date will be next chapter along with Jace and Clary properly meeting along with Izzy and Simon taging along and meeting each other. Hopefully. If all goes well.

Xoxo~watergirl


	6. Chapter 6

…

Alec never understood why his siter was so nervous about dates with people or why she got so dressed up for them.

Until now.

Alec was nervous. Like throwing up nervous. Alec was pacing around and around in his room, hoping nobody came up to his room which was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, all across the room.

"Alec. Dear brother calm down. Magnus and you are just hanging out. No need to get worked over it."

"Izzy, that was probably the worst thing you could have said. I mean Magnus did say wear a swimsuit and bring comfortable walking clothes but I need to look at least half fashionable but all I have is black, like one dark green t-shirt and a blue t-shirt. Also like one pair of black skinny jeans that you made me buy."

"Jeez brother. Breath, I'll help you."

"Thank you Izzy. Really."

Izzy walked over to the bed, pulled out the green and blue v-neck and the skinny jeans.

"These are v-necks brother."

"T-shirt, v-neck whatever.

"Wear this brother." She said after a few minutes of quiet. She held up the blue shirt and his black swimming trunks. "This will be fine."

"Thanks. Now get out." Alec said but not unkindly.

"Whatever. The red head and her dorky friend are coming over."

"Now?"

"No. Soon."

"Okay. Sure. Have fun. Wait, what are you guys doing?"

"Calm down Alec, we're going bowling."

"Have fun."

"Oh we will. We will kick their asses."

Izzy left and closed the door behind her. Alec quickly got dressed and headed down stairs but not before looking in the mirror and thinking, well this is the best it's going to get.

He grabbed his shoes and put them on. He began to stand just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Alec ran to the door. "Hey Mag- You are not Magnus. Who are you? Whatever your selling, we don't want it. Have a nice day though."

The girl with red hair put her hand up as something clicked in Alec's head.

The redhead and her dorky friend are coming over today. Alec covered his blushing face and let them in before he ran out with his backpack in hand.

Izzy came over to them. "Oh hey guys. Ready to get your ass whooped in bowling?"

Alec knocked on Magnus's door and Magnus opened it surprized to see Alec there. He looked over Alec's outfit and smiled.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought I was going to pick you up at your's? Not that I'm not happy to see you early."

"I opened the door thinking it was you but it turns out that it was the girl that Jace like with like two seconds of knowing her. I basically told her to go away. So I ran to you."

Magnus was laughing at the beginning but at Alec's last sentence he was kissing Alec slowly and sweetly happy that Alec saw comfort in him.

"We can leave earlier than darling. I hope you did what I asked and brought a towel and water. We are walking there."

"Alright. Let's getting going.

They began to walk and they began to walk closer to the surf as Alec began to panic.

But as soon as he began to ask what Magnus was doing Magnus pulled over to some hidden steps. As Alec began to breath normaly they began to climb. Magnus explained as they climbed.

"So one of my old friends owed me a favor so I called it in for this." Magnus spread his arms wide and spun in a circle as Alec reached were he was and looked down. It was a lagoon with cliff sides facing each other. On one side there was a crack were the water went in and out of the lagoon.

Alec gasped. "You took me to a private lagoon for our first date? Magnus! This is too much."

"Not really. Come on, lets's go. No matter how much I love the hot and sweaty look on you, I want to go swimming."

Alec blushed and followed Magnus who was starting to climb down.

When they climbed down Magnus stripped instantly and dove into the water and then went up for air as Alec saw his chest with water running down the front of it and it the edge of his swimtrunks. Alec watched it all the way down as he licked his lips.

Then Alec took of his clothes and joined him.

Magnus naturally stared at Alec who was splashing around.

They swam until they got hungry and decided to eat the food that Magnus brought. "You know, I use to be scared of water, my stepfather tried to drown me when I was little, but my mother always loved it. Her memory is what made me decide to swim again." Magnus rambled off.

What was he doing? Not even his closest friends knew that about him. What was Alexander doing to him?

Alec stared at Magnus for the longest time( it was actually like to seconds but it felt like forever. It always did with Alexander.) making him feel very uncomfortable.

Finally Alec threw himself at Magnus, kissing him then going to a hug and whispering into Magnus's ear, and just making him feel loved.

"Would do you like to play 20 questions?" Alec asked.

"Sure, you go." Magnus replied

"Favorite color."

"Blue."

"Same question."

"Does black count?"

"No! Alexander, black is not a color."

"Ummm... green."

They cotinued on until Magnus leaped up and said, "Alexander, we need to get home. It's almost ten o'clock."

Alec gasped. Time flew with Magnus.

By the time they got home it was almost twleve and they were both dead tired.

Everyone was asleep in Alec's house which in his hurry to get out he forgot his keys.

Magnus hesitated before asking Alec,"You could sleep with me if you want to."

Alec blushed and nodded his head an inch down and with Magnus internally celebrating his victory, went to bed.

Alec blushed at the sight of Magnus's bed but went to go shower and change in the bathroom. As soon as Alec left Magnus jumped on the bed and in his joy began to jump up and down and dance to his own little song.

Magnus was so overjoyed that he didn't notice Alec come back into the room and see him dancing at Alec sleeping with him. (even in the innocence way). His foot slipped and being the trained gymnast he was all Magnus did was do a tricky flip and land on the ground, sticking landing.

Alec clapped happy to surprise Magnus.

"Did you see that? Or all of it not just the flip?" Magnus was blushing embarresed to be caught.

"I saw most of it. Your turn to shower."

With that Magnus walked with what dignity he had left towards the bathroom.

As soon as Magnus dissapered, Alec pullednout his phone and texted Izzy.

A~at magnus's. Not kiddanaped. Be over tommorrow. Love you. Sleep well.

Alec shut his phone and began to walk over to then window that kind of started it all. Magnus had a nice veiw, Alec mused as a pair of bare arms threaded his arms around Alec's waist. Alec tensed before relaxing into the arms reconizing the toned arms. Magnus.

"Ready for bed?" Magnus asked. "Won't you be warm in that?"

"Oh, yeah I guess." Alec took of his pants and shirt before joining him in the bed, with very little complaints, snugging into Magnus's arms using him as a pillow.

"Alexander?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you want to be my boyfriend. I know that you are closeted but I am good with that as long as you come out at some point. I am willing to help you with that. But if you don't want to be boyfriends I-"

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend."

Magnus relaxed. "Goodnight, Alexander, my boyfriend." Magnus rolled the word on his tongue loving the feeling of them espically with Alec involved.

Alec laughed.

"Goodnight to you too, Magnus, my boyfriend."

And they fell to sleep intangled with each other's limbs and wrapped around each other. Both knew that they were falling in deep love with the other and sleeping with that person chased all of the nightmeres that both were plaged with.

For the first time in forever both slept without a single nightmere for both knew that the one that they loved was sleeping next to them, protecting them.

…

Ahhh! So cute! Malec!

So, the group is together, but Clary and Simon need to properly be added and then all will be well. Or will it?

Sorry that there isn't too much Clace in here, next chapter I swear there will be some more. I swear. Even if I have to spend an extra hour rewriting it so, there is something of them in there about those shippings.

I still have tennis but I have the whole weekend so yay!

 **Review please!**

Xoxo~ watergirl


	7. Chapter 7

…

Light flooded the room, as Alec opened his eyes to the sound of someone's breathing.

Wait, what? Breathing? Alec whipped his head over to right where the breathing was coming from and relaxed once he saw it was only Magnus. He thought about what happened last night and that Alec didn't get any nightmares that he usally got. In fact all of his dreams involved Magnus.

He relaxed back down, and watched Magnus sleep. Magnus looked younger and more relaxed when he slept, like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders.

Soon Alec fell back asleep for the comfort of Magnus's chest and body melded perfectly with Alec's, was the best pillow ever.

When Alec woke again, Magnus was also awake and watching him sleep.

"Goodmorning darling." Magnus said after blue eyes met golden green eyes. "I have to run, we can't hang out today, sorry, I have practice in 30. Ragnor and Raphael are there already waiting for me, so I have to run. Sorry darling."

Alec pouted, stole a kiss from Magnus and let him get up to change. He blushed deep red when Magnus began to strip down right in front of him, looking at him seductivly and winked!

After awhile Alec politly turned his head to the side and when he flet the bed dip he turned his head back around only to have his lips immediatly claimed by Magnus's. Alec deepened it before pulling away with a blush and muttering that Magnus had to go.

"I have to go, but you can stay here as long as you'd like. Take this key and lock the door when you leave."

Magnus tossed Alec a key which he caught with ease and a small smile.

"Bye, love. See you later." Magnus called as he ran down the stairs, after getting a final searing kiss from Alec.

Alec fell back unto the bed, before grabbing the pillow that Magnus slept on the night before and taking a deep whiff. Sandlewood and something that could only be claimed as the smell of Magnus.

He soon fell back into sleep plagued with nightmeres like before Magnus had driven the dreams away.

Alec woke with Magnis above him staring at him with worry. With the worried look that Magnus gave him, Alec burshed into a fresh round of tears.

"Alexander! Shhh, baby, it's okay your safe. Please tell me what is happening. If we are going to date we need to be truthful with each other. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"What are you doing home so early?" Alec blurted out.

" I got off practice early." Magnus waved it away as if it was nothing. "Please tell me what's wrong, darling. Please."

Alec nodded his head and with a pause he began his tale.

"When I was about thirteen, I just told Izzy and Jace that I was gay, I brought a boy home. We were dating at the time. They said that they would cover for us if someone came home so we went up to my room and we began to kiss as the door-"

Alec broke off with a sob as he snuggled deeper into Magnus, (when Alec began his tale, Magnus took Alec into his lap, hoping it would comfort his a little.) as Magnus rubbed soothing circles on Alec's shoulder. "It's okay, continue on, darling."

Alec poked his head out of Magnus's shoulder and began where he left of.

"The door opened and it was my dad. I was sitting in the guys lap with my hands on his ass while we made out. We broke apart and stared at my dad, who was silent. I got off the guy and told him that he should go. The guy left, closing the door behind him." Magnus was silent for this whole exchange, but Alec could tell that he wasn't to happy about Alec kissing other people.

"My dad began to yell at me, calling me a monster and a whore and a fag and a bunch of other names. Finally I began to cry as he yelled, ' no you don't get to cry! I should be crying because my son is a fag and a whore!' He began to hit me everywhere and soon I blacked out from the pain. When I woke up there where tiny cuts on my legs that have disspered with time. He began to do it on a daily bases so, I gave into his demands of going to a summer camp that helps 'cure my diesease'. It was an archery camp. When I got home I told him that I was over my phase and that I wanted to be an Olympic archer. He agreed and said that he was finally gald that I was cured of my diesease. So I became an archer then I got here. So here I am."

"Alexander, I am so sorry. That's why you were crying when I did that thing with my hands next to tour head."

"That was the position that my Dad always took when he was about to hit me."

Magnus processed this news. "So you were abused by your father. He cut you. You have to tell someone Alexander!"

Alec shook his head quickly. "I don't want that to happen. It would break our family apart."

"Alexander you need to do something." Magnus pleaded with him.

"No Magnus! I won't. Could you leave it?" Alec snapped

Silence filled the room as Alec's last words rang in the room.

Finally Magnus broke it. "Do you brother and sister know what happened?"

Alec snorted. "God no. If they did, my father would be dead before I even finished the sentence."

Magnus kissed Alec. "I am so sorry that you haad to go through that Alexander. I wish I was there to protect you from him."

Alec laughed. "It's also why, that when Jace and Izzy decided to box, I joined them, so if anyone tried to touch me or any of my family I would be able to protect them."

Magnus sighed. "Always the less selfish of them all Alec."

They both were silent at that, before telling Magnus that he should getting going.

They kissed softly before Alec closed the door and went down the stairs.

As soon as Magnus saw the key turn in the front door's lock, as Alec stored away the house's key and walked over to his house and knocked on the door, to be pulled into the house by Jace and his front door slaming shut. Quickly Magnus closed the blinds and sat under the windows as he began to cry, loud gasping, crying.

Soon Ragnor and Raphael came into his room and looked at Magnus before they sat on the floor and asked what was wrong.

"A-alec." Magnus spluttered out and grabbed Raphael's hand as he moved to get up.

"What did Alec do Magnus? We can beat him up if you need us to do that."

Magnus shook his head slowly and repilied, "Not what he did, just what he told me."

He swore them to confedientialty before telling them everything. Soon the whole room was full of crying people as they cried over what Alec had to got through to be able to be himself.

Magnus checked out as his friends began to cry as he wondered what Alec was doing.

Alec was wondering what Magnus was doing as Jace was talking to him about how they crushed them at bowling.

Jace waved his hand in front of Alec's face, looking concerned.

"Alec, you good?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

Jace rolled his eyes and began talking about his date with Clary that was plannd for later today.

"But didn't you only meet her yesterday?"

"Yes, but when you meet the right person spending half a day away from them, is like spending a hundred years without them."

At this Alec paused. "You really like her don't you? Jace!" Alec gasped. "You think that she's the one. You do, don't you? You do!"

Jace blushed before growling and wreastling Alec to the ground. "And if I do?"

Alec did a one-shoulder shrug and bit his lip. "Then I would say that, good for you and to not let her slip through her

fingers."

Jace grinned at him. "Thanks man." Alec flipped him over and pinned Jace to the ground. "What about you and Magnus?

Alec loosed his grip on Jace and let him up. "What about me and Magnus?"

"You really like him don't you. But you're scared of your feelings aren't you?"

Alec stared at Jace who smirked. "I just don't know how to deal with my feelings. I never have. You know that better then anyone Jace."

"You love him. I can tell, but it's wayyy... to soon to tell Magnus that."

"I know that. But if I did tell him..." He trailed off. "What are you smiling about?"

"You basically just said that you loved him!" Alec's mluth opened and closed like a fish. "I..."

Jace smiled before saying, "Okay help me get ready for my date. I want to look good."

Alec stared. "So why are you asking for help with that? You see what I wear at home. I am so not fashionable. You know that."

"Well I figured that Magnus would rub off on you on some how."

Alec punched Jace as he helped him get ready for his date. The doorbell rang as Alec ran downstairs Clary, who immediatly stepped inside after seeing who it was.

"I am going on a date with your brother and my friend Simon is not a door to door salesman and neither am I."

"Ya...Sorry about that." Clary smiled. "It's all good, Alec, right?"

"Alec." He said.

"Hey Clary, ready to go?" Jace came bounding down the stairs.

"Yup! Let's go!" Clary dragged him out the door hooking her arm through Jace's and skipped down the road dragging Jace with her.

…

So...what did you think of Alec's story? Sad right?

Next chapter is going to be Jace fangirling about there date and the start of Sizzy. Hopefully. If all goes well.

They are going to hang out, get to know each other...play some truth or dare... and soon Magnus's event is coming up so… get ready.

REVIEW PLEASE

Xoxo~watergirl


	8. Chapter 8

Another chappie

Happy Sunday.

I don't own. Still.

…

After Jace and Clary left, there was a knock on the door. Alec groaned and opened the door again, annoyed that someone inturpted his book. Again. He had a small hope that it was Magnus and he wasn't dissapointed.

"Hi." Magnus said softly,letting the other people come into veiw, Ragnor and Raphael.

Alec saw their expressions and paled. Magnus told them. Alec could tell. They were looking at him with pity in their faces.

He frowned. "You told them. I told you not to tell anyone. Why Magnus? I trusted you! Argh!" With that Alec stormed from the room leaving them in the front door.

Magnus stared after him distressed. Ragnor snorted before shoving him towards the stairs. Magnus stumbled but didn't fall.

"What the fuck Ragnor?" Magnus said before Raphael guided him towards the stairs.

"Dios mio, go get you man back, stop standing and staring after him. Go have him. Dios!" Raphael snapped.

Magnus stared at them, before running of, listening at each door hoping to hear Alec's voice. But instead of his voice he got quiet crying in a room that he assumed was Alec's.

He turned the knob of the door and quietly walked into the room. Alec didn't move from his position on the bed, under the covers. Magnus moved towards the bed and sat on it. Alec tensed but didn't move away even when Magnus placed a hand on his back. He only moved to tighten the sheets when Magnus tried to take them off.

"Come on Alexander, I feel stupid talking to a lump."

Alec huffed and tighted the covers even more around his body.

"Fine. Alexander, I am so sorry that I told them, but they heard me crying and all I was saying was your name, so Raphael though you hurt me, physically or mentally and he was going to beat you up, well...as best as he could anyways. So I pulled them down, swore them not to tell anyone and told them. I only did it because they would have tried to beat you up and I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Magnus was breathing heavier after his word vomit directed at Alec.

"It's okay. I guess…if you trust them then I can trust them with my secret."

Magnus nodded, then relising that Alec couldn't see him said, "I trust them with my life Alexander. They can and will keep you secret. They are completely safe to tell. Don't worry about them. If they do tell, you have my permision to beat the crap out of them."

Alec laughed and Magnus joined him. Soon the room was silent again.

"So...are we good? Your not mad at me anymore right?" Magnus asked.

Alec was silent as Magnus waited very nervous about Alec's answer. Magnus closed his eyes when Alec didn't answer after a few seconds and began to stand up and walk away when he felt a hand grab his a pull him back onto the bed and under the covers.

Magnus struggled a little but Alec was stronger, pulling of his shoes so Magnus could comfortably be under the covers.

Under the covers it was very dark and so warm, but Alec's hands were cold as they trailed all over Magnus's body and as were his lips as they kissed Magnus's. Suddenly Alec was straddling Magnus's, sitting on him.

Alec pulled away, but stayed on Magnus and put his hands on Magnus's face.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was just upset. Of course we are okay." Alec said

Magnus didn't respond, just pulled Alec's lips back to his and ripped the covers off. Alec pulled away and looked at Magnus questionaly. "I was getting very warm."

Alec snorted and kissed Magnus again as Magnus flipped them over so he was on top.

After awhile their lips were swollen but they were still kissing when someone came in without knocking. Alec tried to push Magnus off, but Magnus just switched possions and stayed in Alec's lap.

The voice. It was Izzy. "Well, don't you two look comfortable. I'll start planning the wedding."

Alec blushed and buried his head into Magnus's chest, whinning.

Magnus stroked his hair for a minute before turning back to Izzy and saying, "I would prefer it in autumn."

Alec whipped his head up at that and stared at Magnus who raised an eyebrow which made Alec blush and bury his head back into Magnus's chest.

Izzy laughed then repiled, "Jace and Clary returned from their date and Simon is downstairs along with Ragnor, Raphael and some of their friends that they invited over for this little party, if you want to join us... unless you were doing something more important before I came in."

Magnus gasped. "Caterina, Jem, Will, and Tessa are here?Like downstairs?"

Izzy nodded her head yes.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Alec shrugged, then nodded yes. Magnus got of his lap and grabbed his hand to lead Alec down the stairs with Izzy in tow.

Everyone look up from there drinks and the people that they were talking to, to see who it was.

"Well, it looks like the two of you made up." Ragnor said from the back.

"Why were they arguing?" A boy asked from the back who was holding hands with a silvery boy.

"Well-" Magnus cut Ragnor off there. "It doesn't matter anymore. What does is introductions. Everyone, who doesn't know him, this is Alec."

"Will!" The boy from the back called.

The boy who was holding hands with Will stood up and went to shake Alec's hand. "Jem. Nice to meet you Alec."

A girl looked up from her book. "Caterina."

Another girl who was before talking with Rankle with Jem and Will called from the back, "Hi. I'm Tessa."

Alec took a breath in. "Nice to meet you all."

Will walked up to Magnus with Jem in tow and struck up a conversation.

"What? No hugs from anyone? I haven't seen any of you guys in like half a year."

Will laughed, then everyone took turns hugging Magnus. Will turned to Alec and said, "So. You are the one dating Magnus."

Tessa, Caterina, and Jem joined them at that point. "Yes, I am. Who told you?"

Will waved it away. "Doesn't matter. What doesn't matter is that if you hurt Magnus in any way, we shall kill you slowly and very painfully." He looked at his friends for backup who nodded very slowly like he was a young child.

Alec swallowed his blocked throat and nodded. Over in the other corner Magnus was getting the same talk with Izzy and Jace. They eye meet and in both they could see the laughter at their friends and family.

After a while Ragnor and Raphael left to get some 'alone time' as they put it. Almost as soon as they left, Magnus asked Alec if he could stay over because as he put it, 'nobody wants to hear their friends doing that.'

Around ten-ish they began to play truth or dare.

"Alright. If you don't answer a truth or you don't do a dare you have to remove a piece of clothing." Jace said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. They all nodded, and the game began.

"Alec. Truth or dare." Jace started.

"Truth."

"What is you worst fear?" Magnus knew for a fact that it was his father, but Alec lied."Easy. Spiders."

"Tessa. Truth or dare."

Tessa, looking surprised to be picked said, dare.

"Alright, I dare you to put the pair of underware that you're wearing on your head for the rest of the round." Alec smirked at Tessa expression.

"Hell no." She began to remove a sock as her one clothing item.

Tessa looked at Will and asked him truth or dare. "Dare."

"I dare you to pick one of the girls to kiss and kiss her." Will gasped, before quickly kissing Caterina, who spluttered and went to go walk home, to 'clean her mouth out with soap.'

They all went around, everyone losing their socks from not doing the truths or dares.

Finally, Izzy picked Alec. "Alec. Truth or dare."

Alec gulped before picking dare. Izzy grinned evily and went to whisper in Alec's ear his dare.

"I dare you to come out to the world that you and Magnus are dating."

Alec gasped before whispering back. "I can't Izzy. I want to but-"

"Good. So you are going to." Izzy said with an air of happiness.

Alec huffed. "I will have you know that I was going to do it anyways, when his finishes his event and comes to us, I plan to kiss him then give him his flag."

Izzy gasped. "That's perfect Alec! Does Magnus know?"

"No, but I am pretty sure that he wants to come out as a couple." Alex responded, still whispering.

"I can see if he wants to, if you want to." Izzy said helpfully.

Alec smiled. "That would be great, Izzy thank you." They hugged while everyone stared at their private conversation. Jace coughed. "You guys done yet?"

Izzy rolled her eyes and broke out of the hug. A few minutes later, Clary, Simon, Tessa, Will, and Jem left leaving the siblings alone with Magnus. Izzy dragged Magnus upstairs to look at her new dress and shoes while Alec and Jace talked quietly in a corner.

"By the Angel! Our date was amazing Alec. Clary looked so beautiful and we kissed. She tasted like apples. I really like her Alec. Like sooo... much." Jace said.

Alec blinked not use to this side of Jace, the less sarcastic and mean, the more nice and happier Jace. Clary was effecting him in ways that she didn't even know about.

"How are you and Magnus? What were you two arguing about? And also what were you and Izzy talking about during the game?"

Alec answered all of the questions. "Good. Nothing and I plan on kissing Magnus after his event to come out to the

world." He voice got quieter and quieter as he went on the sentence, so Jace barely heard him, but when he hears the last part he yelled in joy.

"Good for you man." Jace said. "Thanks, but I'm really nervous. You guys have to promise that no matter what you guys will stay with me and help me through anything that I might need help with." Alec said. Jace stared at him. "Of course we will man. That's what family is for. We love you and we always will no matter who you love."

"Thank you Jace. I just everyone thinks that." Alec muttered the last part so Jace didn't hear it.

"Come on. Let's get ready for bed." Jace said, still proud of what Alec was going to do.

Upstairs as soon as Magnus was in her room she locked the door and turned to him.

"Magnus? Do you love my brother?" She asked him.

Magnus nodded slowly, understanding that this was not about new clothing.

"Do you want to be in a public relationship with him? Like in public, holding hands with him and other stuff?"

Magnus stared at her. "Sweet Lilth. Yes I do. Desperatly. I wish for it every night, every possible time that you can wish for something, that is the only thing that I wish for now."

Izzy smiled and clapped her hands. Then she walked over to her closet and pulled out this rich purple velvet dress with black heels. "These are the things I wanted to show you."

Magnus gasped as the two went to talk about clothing for a good hour before both finally heading to Alec's room. Izzy need to talk to him and did so while Magnus was in the bathroom.

"He does Alec. Very badly, but doesn't want to push you." Izzy said as Alec let out a breath and nodded his head. "Hey, it will be okay. Everyone will except you and the people who don't we will beat them up, deal?"

Alec let out a breathy laugh as Izzy left the room just as her phone rang. All Alec heard her say was, "Hey Simon. What's up?" before walking away.

Magnus walked into the room just in boxers as Alec took his turn in the bathroom.

When he got back, Magnus was already snuggled into his bed and looked li,e he was only awake to say goodnight to Alec.

Alec walked over and curled up, using Magnus's chest as a pillow. Magnus played with his hair for awhile, before wrapping his arms around Alec and giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight Alexander. Sleep well darling." Magnus said.

"Goodnight Magnus. I hope you have sweet dreams." Alec said in a sweet voice before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

As soon as Magnus knew Alec fell asleep and before Magnus fell asleep himself, he said four words that could and would change his life.

"I love you Alexander."

…

Awwww, so cute!

So I started up Sizzy. Good for me. High fives self. Hits self in head instead. Good job self.

So.. Alec is going to come out. I wonder how his parents are going to react along with the rest of the world. Hmmm...

We'll see! (All will end well. Hopefully.)

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Xoxo~watetgirl


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Happy Monday!

Still don't own.

…

Magnus woke up in the middle of the night when Alec got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Magnus blinked the sleep out his eyes and rolled out of bed to see what was wrong with Alec.

When Magnus got to the bathroom Alec was resting his head on the toliet seat. Alec wided his eyes when he saw him and tried to get him to go back to bed.

"I'm okay. Go back to bed and get some sleep. You have practice tomorrow." Alec weakly pushed Magnus back towards his room, but Magnus just sighed and dropped to his knees.

"I'll be fine. Why did you throw up? Did you eat something bad?" Magnus stood back up, grabbed a towel which he got wet with water and wiped Alec mouth with it.

"It must have been that." Alec lied.

Magnus sighed. "Has anyone ever told you that, you my dear, are a horrible liar?"

Alec blushed and ducked his head before nodding. Magnus smiled at his honesty before using his fingers to lift Alec head to eye-level. Alec kept his eyes on his hands so Magnus sighed before kissing Alec forehead and cheeks.

Alec looked up and into Magnus's eyes. For awhile both stared at each other, both trying to commit their partners eyes to memory.

Finally Alec broke eye contact and mumbled, "I'm sorry that I lied."

Magnus smiled. "It's alright. Can you tell me now why you were sick?"

Alec slowly shook his head no before speeding up. He threw up because he was so nervous about him and Magnus coming out as a couple.

"Well if you can't tell me and you're feeling well..." Magnus trailed off looking at Alec who nodded his head, that yes, he was feeling better.

Magnus picked off where he was. "... then let's go back to bed. Unless you want to shower."

Alec spoke up. "Actually I would love a shower. It would clean off the sweat off me."

Magnus nodded before turning to walk back to Alec's room, before an arm snaked around his waist pulling back into the bathroom. "Do you want to join me, Magnus?" Alec whispered in his ear.

Magnus gasped then blushed as he turned in Alec's grip so he could face Alec. He searched Alec's face for a joking expression and then for Jace who, Magnus assumed would pop out and yell 'PRANK!'

When nothing happened Magnus looked back at Alec who's face was still serious.

"Umm... sure. Or were you joking, because if you were, that is not funny. If you weren't then... brush you teeth because I am not kissing that mouth. At least... for now." Magnus smirked and started to strip.

He paused at his boxers and turned to Alec who was brushing his teeth. "Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

Alec spit out his toothpaste walked over to Magnus and wrapped his hands around his bare waist. He stared at Magnus's chest at first but shook his head to clear it. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked. But considering that it is..." Alec checked his phone. "Two am, we'll just shower. Come on, let's get going."

Magnus dropped the last bit of clothing and stepped into the shower, let's the spray dampen his hair. He watched Alec strip down, his eyes trailing up and down his body as he stepped into the shower joining Magnus.

…

When Alec came back to bed (Magnus was only in the shower for a little bit before Alec told him that he needed to go to bed, because it was late.) It was about three-ish and Alec was dead on his feet. He slid into the bed, and Magnus was already asleep so all he said was,

"Sleep well love."

He settled down and cuddled with Magnus as Magnus buried his chest to hide his smile from Alec when he heard those words.

Alec of course knew nothing.

…

A light buzzing woke Magnus up as he struggled to get to phone to stop the buzzing.

He got to his phone and opened the text massage. It was from Raphael.

R~Dios. Where are you bane? Practice starts in 15 minutes. Hurry.

M~Be there soon.

Magnus sat up which in turn made Alec wake with a start. "What's happening? Did someone die?" Magnus had to laugh at that one.

"No. But I might be if I am late to my practice." Magnus said while running around the room like a headless chicken. Alec watched amused for a little bit before getting up and grabbing Magnus's clothes for him as he got ready in the bathroom. Alec knocked on the door before opening it and giving Magnus his clothes and closing the door behind him.

When Magnus came out of the bathroom two minutes later he was dressed and ready.

He went flying out the door with a kiss on the cheek from Alec and his phone and a key to Alec's house, which was very happy to take.

…

During the practice Magnus was beyond perfect. He did everything correctly and perfectly sticking each landing.

When he was finished, his Coach was so happy that she gave Magnus the rest of the day off.

"Remember!" The Coach called after him. "Tomorrow is your event day, so I hope you are ready."

Magnus smiled and called back, "Did it not look like I was ready enough today?" Before rushing out and grabbing his coat and rushing over to his place for a shower and then sleeping at Alec's with Alec.

Alec was sleeping when he felt the bed dip and a body to collapse next to his. He tensed before a scent of sandlewood, chalk, whatever body wash it was, and a scent that was purely Magnus.

He felt strong arms wrap around his body as Magnus abused Alec as a pillow.

"Hey baby. I got off earily. Apperantly I was on fire today. I am so tired though. More sleep?"

"Hey Magnus. Cool, I am glad that you got off eairly. I was starting to get cold all alone."

"Well, we can't have that." Magnus got up, with only a small whimper of protest from Alec and went to go grab some blankets from the corner. He grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around Alec as he got back into the bed.

"Goodnight love." Magnus said, watching Alec blush and duck his head into Magnus's chest.

"Goodnight Magnus. Dream sweet dreams." Alec repiled as he fell asleep just like that.

With all of their limbs tangled in a surprizingly comfortable position they fell asleep, this time the only intruption was Izzy opening the door when they were in that position still asleep.

She quietly closed the door, but came back with her phone and took a photo of the sleeping couple, for blackmail or their wedding.

Which ever came first.

…

Who thought that I was actually going to write that shower scene? Tell me please and drop a review.

Alec is very comfortable in his body, but not in his sexuality, if you didn't notice.

He doesn't need the shadows to hide in, they just hide him from the world.

Like so many other people.

And with that, I hope you Monday was great and if it wasn't, then I hope that this cheered you up!

Xoxo~watergirl


	10. Chapter 10

This should be good.

I still don't own.

Also I relised that it wasn't night time but whatever.

…

Magnus woke with Alec's head on his chest and all of their limbs entangled. Magnus smiled softly and began to stroke Alec's hair. Alec moved his head nestled his head into Magnus's hand and chest before opening his eyes and looking into Magnus's eyes.

"Good morning Magnus."

"Good morning Alexander."

Magnus shifted to grab his phone to check the time and when he did, he dropped it in shock.

It was six am, the next morning. They had slept from about three to six. Magnus quickly did the math in his head.

That was seventeen hours of sleep! Alec was leaning on his elbow and when Magnus dropped his phone, Alec whipped out his hand and caught it. He turned it on, widened his eyes and leaped out of bed. He dragged Magnus up and out of the bed to go get ready.

When Magnus was dressed ( Alec was already dressed. Magnus took forever in the bathroom and getting ready in general), Alec was in the kitchen making them breakfast.

Magnus walked up behind him and kissed his temple. "It smells great Alec."

Alec blushed and smiled before turning off the stove and kissing Magnus on the lips.

"Thank you. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a fast run."

Magnus considerated it before shaking his head no. "Sorry Alec, but the team, well we have this whole thing to get ready before each competion and I can't miss it."

Alec shrugged and turned the stove back on and continued his conversation with Magnus where it left off. "That's fine. I didn't think that you would say yes anyways. Just remember that I'll have your flag for when you medal." Alec and Magnus both proceded to knock on wood.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec again before getting the placemats set up for breakfast. They continued to have a light conversation, but Magnus could tell that Alec was nervous about something. "Hey, babe, what's the matter?"

Alec nearly dropped the eggs but steadied his hand just in time.

"N-nothing is wrong Magnus. I'm fine."

Magnus frowned. "Something is bothering you. You haven't stuttered like that in a while."

Alec seemed to shrink in on himself with that comment and quietly said, "Magnus, please, I am begging you, just drop it. Please. For my sake, please, drop it."

Magnus walked over to Alec and hugged him. "Of course I will, sorry."

They had breakfast, and a conversation over it, but Alec was worried and Magnus was nervous about Alec's attitude.

'Was he going to break up with me and he's just waiting fir the right moment to do it?' Magnus thought.

"Alec- are you planning on breaking up with me? Is that why you have been distant and nervous these past couple of days? Because if you are gong to break up with me, could you do it now?"

Alec gaped at Magnus. "By the Angel, no way in hell would I do that!"

Magnus relaxed. "Good, because that's the way people, in my experince, usually break up with me. They become distant and nervous."

Alec gasped. "No Magnus. I would never do that to you. I'm sorry that it seems that way and that for the moment, I can't tell you what's woring me. But i swear on the Angel, that it is not that."

Magnus smiled before thinking. "Wait, you said that you can't tell me now-" Alec shoved a piece of egg into Magnus's open mouth.

"No questions. You think too much. Stop it." Alec said, while popping eggs into his mouth and then Magnus's.

Magnus's phone rang, so he went to check it while chewing the eggs thoughtfully, trying to figure out what was bothering Alec.

It was from Ragnor.

R~you're at Alec's right?

M~yup. Eating breakfast. Ready for this?

R~yup. See you there.

M~goodbye my little cabbage.

By the time they finished breakfast, Izzy and Jace were downstairs, drinking coffee.

Alec made them eggs and while they eat them, went to pack a few things for Magnus's event.

By the time he got back downstairs Magnus was almost ready to leave.

"Bye love. See you there. I'll be over there, to grab my flag and a few hugs from everyone. But you of course don't have to hug me if you don't want to, if you don't want to."

"Bye Magnus." Alec snorted before adding, "And of course I'll give you a hug Magnus, it will look like it's just between friends."

"Bye everyone!" Magnus shouted before walking out the door, his thoughts consumed by Alec and winning this competition so he could his hug, probably the closest thing that he would ever get to Alec coming out and having PDA.

As soon as the door shut, Alec dropped his smiled and dropped his head into his hands. Izzy came over to her brother and rubbed circles on his back, trying to sooth him.

"Are you sure you want to do this brother? I can see the stress that it's causing you." She asked.

"Yes, I have to do this for Magnus and for me. It is time that the world knows who I truely am."

…

They were at the event, in the box watching Magnus on his first event of the competion.

It was rings.

Magnus did a few flips and held his body in an t-shape then an l-shape, before doing move flips and dismounted.

He only got a .300 deduction.

Next was parell bars.

.247 deduction.

USA was in second, but not by much. They were only losing to China by 13.372 points. The only event was pommel horse and Magnus was the last one going. It was up to him to win it for his team.

As Magnus walked up, all he was thinking about was Alec and how he needed to win this for Alec. In his head he went over the routinue again before starting.

Up, down, Alec, scissor, hold, handstand, up, Alec, Alec's eyes, Alec again, handstand, weaving, handstand, dismount, Alec.

Magnus raised his arms up and faced the crowd before walking over to wher the rest of the team was. They all hugged him and congradulated him, then they all gathered around him as they awaited Magnus's score.

They were all holding hands when his score went up and when it did, chaos rain down upon them.

Magnus only got a .102 deduction. They won the gold. Magnus searchdnthe crowds and finally found Alec.

Alec was smiling and cheering with the rest of his family. Magnus ran up, climbed over a few fences that seperated Alec and Magnus from each other.

Magnus first hugged Izzy and Jace, but then went up to Alec who hugged him but let go quickly. Magnus was dissapointed until Alec reached back up, and with all of the cameras trained on the pair, kissed Magnus full on the mouth, in front of everyone.

Magnus was so shocked that he remained unresponsive, until Alec slid his tongue over Magnus's lips asking to enter. Magnus opened his mouth and finally began to kiss back.

They pulled back after relising that the arena was dead silent. Suddenely a roar louder then the one before, when Magnus won the medal, hit the couple in the ears as they pulled apart.

Alec was bright red, but waved Magnus's flag in his face, in a teasing manner. "I've got your flag for you."

Magnus with a smile, grabbed the flag, gave a Alec a last kiss and then went to join his teamates, who were still waiting for him, even though the coaches were already gone.

He joined them with a grin and a bonce in his step. "We, boys, have just won a gold medal for America!"

They all cheered and went to go get cleaned up for the medal cerimony.

Only Ragnor and Raphael stayed, both with smiles of their faces.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Ragnor asked.

Magnus shook his head slowly, like he couldn't believe that it had happened. "No way did I expect that to happen, ever. He risked his father abuse for my happiness. He knew that it would have made me happy, that's why he did it. God I love him. I love him so much it scares me."

The couple looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Trust me. I understand completly." Raphael said. "Come on let's get ready and then you can talk to Alec!"

Magnus perked up at the thought of seeing Alec again and went to go get ready.

"He's in love, Ragnor. Magnus finally gave away his heart to the right person. A person who returns Magnus's love." Raphael said.

"Yes he did."

…

When Magnus stepped back into the arena with the rest of his team to receive his medal, all he saw was Alec and all Alec saw was Magnus.

…

So tired. Sleep. Please.

Yay! Everything is good, but now... they might have a few things to work out. Just maybe. I am not giving anything away. I hope.

REVIEW PLEASE.

Xoxo~watergirl


	11. Chapter 11

So... heyy... what's up... how you doing... I'm doing good thanks for asking.

Still don't own.

…

Right after the medal cereimony Magnus was swept away towards an interview that he certainly didn't want to go to. As Magnus was put into a car to travel into the inerview he got a text.

With a sigh Magnus checked his phone hoping that it was Alec, and he did indeed get a text from Alec.

A~ hey, I assume that you'll have interviews and that you won't get this for awhile, but I forgot to say good job. So... amazing job Magnus. Really. Also I have decided that if you don't get home to late, that we are going out to dinner. And if you do, then we shall do it tomorrow.

M~ hey, thanks. I understand that you didn't say good job. You were to busy kissing me. You know, in front of everyone. Also dinner sounds nice. I just wish that Cat, Tess, Will, and Jem where here to see it. They left yesterday.=( Also I won't get home that late, it's just this interview. Side note. They'll ask about our relationship. Can I talk about it with them?

It was awhile before Magnus got an answer. They were almost there when he got it.

A~… sure, if you want to.

M~ thanks love. Got to go. I'll be on channel 13 if you want to watch.

With that Magnus closed his phone, smiling a bright smile, that he didn't drop, even when he stepped out of the car and heard the questions of the reporters.

"Are you two dating?"

"Will you two fags get kicked out of the Olympics, now that we know that you are who you are?" His smiled dropped slightly at that one.

"What's the ship name of you two?" That was one of Magnus's favorite questions that he heard before he was bustled into the studio.

Magnus was put into hair and make-up both of which, he basically did himself-he didn't want the hair and make-up person to do it for him, seeing as 'he was perfectly capable to do it himself'.

He was ready for this interview with all of his thoughts of Alec and him winning the medal for Alec.

He was introduced to the host who was very perky and happy.

"Hi! Everyone welcome Magnus Bane, one of the USAs gymnasts who just won gold, with a very close win against China. Tell us what was going through your mind during your routinue."

Magnus chuckled at her perkiness. "Hello to you too. I was thinking about my routinue and obivously what I had to do to win this for my country. I was also thinking about the HUG I was suppose to get from my boyfriend Alec."

"Ah, yes, do tell. So Alec, the singles archer who won gold in Rio, is your boyfriend correct?"

Magnus smirked. "Yes, the very sexy Alexander Lightwood is my boyfriend. If you couldn't tell from the kiss we shared."

"Well it did look like you were a little surprised with the kiss between you two. Did you not expect the kiss to happen?"

Magnus laughed. "I was told that I was getting a hug. Nothing more nothing less. He lied about the 'nothing more part' though. He also told me that he didn't know if he ever wanted to come out so I didn't push it. I wanted to come out as a couple but if Alec didn't want to, then I was good with that, as long as I got to stay with him."

The hostess smiled.(Magnus forgot her name.) "A few more questions about you and Alec, if you don't mind?"

Magnus shook his head no. "Go right ahead."

"One. Does his siblings know?"

"That we are dating or that Alec is gay?"

She shrugged. "Both."

"A yes to both. As did Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago."

"Two. Is Alec bisexual or gay? Do the ladies still have a chance or no?"

Magnus bit his lip. "You'd have to ask him that yourself. I am pretty sure that he is gay. I, on the other hand, am bisexual, not that any of the ladies have an chance with me, with me and Alexander being a couple and all."

"Three. Ship name?"

"Malec. Izzy Lightwood made that one up."

"Four. Alex let's you call him Alexander. He doesn't tell anyone his real name and he doesn't let anyone call him that. Why does he let you?"

Magnus giggled. "Izzy told me his real name. Don't hate her, Alec, if your watching this. He let's me call him because...well I don't really know why. I call him that because then I can call him something different other than what everyone else calls him." Magnus shrugged.

The hostess smiled. "Well, moving back on to the subject of the medal, great job! I hope you enjoy this night and you enjoy the rest of the week with Alec before you both leave back for the USA. If you want to support ''Malec' use the hashtag #malecisgold on any social media and the best posts will be shown on this part of the program."

Magnus frozed as the hostess called, "Back to you John."

"And... we are off. Good job everyone. Thank you Magnus. Congradulations!"

Magnus began to sluggishly walk over to the exit as he walked out and straight into the cameras. He walked by them without a second thought and hailed his car, driving straight to Alec's house in the village.

He unlocked the door, still in a daze thinking about what the hostess just said.

"Hey, Magnus! Great job with the interview. Also, "the very sexy Alexander Lightwood?' Really Magnus? Hey are you okay? Magnus?" Alec said, standing in front of Magnus.

"What? Sorry Alec. I was listening, my minds just in a different place." Magnus replied.

Magnes walked over to Alc and kissed him on the lips. Alec pulled back, he needed air, but he rested his forehead against Magnus's and stared into Magnus's eyes. "Seriously, what's the matter?"

Magnus broke down. "Alec, this is going to be creepy but where do you live?"

Alec was confused for a second before Magnus saw something click in his head. "I live in New York City. Where do you live?"

"Brooklyn. I'm sad that we have to leave so soon. I'll miss this place. We haven't even gone sightseeing and other stuff. But at least I'll get to see you. We live very close together."

Alec smiled so brightly, it broke Magnus's heart. "About that. I have a surprise for you. Come on."

He ran outside and locked the door behind Magnus. As soon as they were out of the village, Alec took Magnus's hand and hailed a cab. Magnus was looking so sad, that he didn't even register where they were going or that they were even moving. Magnus stared out the window until they pulled up to a longgg driveway. Alec payed the driver as Magnus looked around.

"Alec?Where are we? What- Alec- stop it!" Magnus cried. Alec was placing his hands over Magnus's eyes and began to lead him up the driveway. Suddenely they stopped as soon as Magnus stopped fighting Alec.

"Magnus, this is your surprise." Alec removed his hands from Magnus's eyes as Magnus looked up to see a beach villa close to a cliff.

Magnus turned to Alec. "What is this Alec?"

Alec gestered to the villa. "This, Magnus, is my family's place that they own in Rio. We own many properties around the world. This is one of many."

Magnus gasped. "Alec... are you rich?"

"Umm... yes. We are a very rich family. Like multi-millions rich. A family died and they gave the company to my father who added it to his own company, the Shadowhunters. All of the money I'll inherit at 21." Seeing Magnus's questions gaze at that he stopped. "I'm only 20."

"So let me get straight. You, my boyfriend, will inherit a multi-millon company at your next birthday. And that you own this house in Rio! And that your rich! Very very rich."

Alec shrugged. "Yup. That's about it. But you haven't seen the best part yet."

He tried to get Magnus to move, but Magnus held he ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alec ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I was going to but this surprised idea came to me, so I decided to hold it off until this. Also it's not something that I can just bring up during like a dinner converstion. 'By the way, I'll be very rich one day, and my family owns many properties across the globe.' What a great converaation starter."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec kissed him. "Not now, later. I did tell you that I have a surprise."

Magnus followed Alec again, staring at the house in wonder. And when he saw Caterina, Tessa, Will, Jem, Ragnor, and Raphael in the living room playing cards, he screamed. Very loud.

Everyone looked up and laughed at Magnus's expression. He turned to Alec, who was leaning on the doorframe with a small smile on his face. Magnus threw himself at his friends hugging each of them in turn. Then he turned towards Alec and ran so fast, it looked like he had portaled from one side of the room to the other.

"You- This- Alec- you brought my friends here for my surprise?" Magnus said, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks.

"Yup. But that's not all. For the rest of the games, we'll be staying here and we have tickets so some events so if we want to go to them we can. Jace and Izzy will be here to with Simon and Clary." Alec finished and watched his boyfriend, crumple to the ground pulling Alec with him. "You are the best boyfriend ever. Seriously. I love you so much, I just can't right now." Magnus leaned forwards and kissed Alec very hard before pushing him off and gasping.

"Did I really just say that? I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry if that was to fast-" Alec cut Magnus off there.

"No, it's good to know that I wasn't the only one to fall crazy-head over heals in love." Alec said before kissing him.

Magnus gasped into the kiss and pulled away to rest his forehead on Alec's. "Does that mean-that you-that you love me?"

Alec smiled, his eyes showing his love for Magnus. "I love you Magnus. If I didn't I wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble of getting for friends here, together, so we could spend time together before we have to go back to the states."

"So we, along with the rest of our friends are going to the rest of the Olympics all paid by your family? We can't do that Alec, it's not fair, I'm mean-" Magnus was intrupted.

"Just give into Magnus. We tried that already. They kept their point until they told us that if we didn't like it, they would send us back to the states, in second class, on the first plane out, instead of the buiness class tickets that we have. So just give in. Trust me." Will intrupted Magnus.

Magnus huffed. "Fine." He began thinking. "Wait so when you said dinner you meant with everyone?"

Alec nodded. "Yup. But first we have to go back, give in our keys so we can properly enjoy the Olympics. In luxary and style."

He took Magnus's hand and walked out of the house with Magnus in tow so they could start their true vacation.

…

Once they were packed up and they turned in their keys, they loaded their stuff into the Lightwood family car and began the drive to house where Magnus was going to be living for the next two weeks.

When they were in front of the house they got their stuff out and beganing walking up to the front door, which flew open when Izzy answered it, hugging Magnus and whispering in his ear, "Great job! Also, thanks for throwing me under the bus."

Magnus laughed and walked into the house, with Alec following him.

Alec was glaring at Izzy. "Remind me to get revenge on her for telling you my real name."

Magnus laughed and menatly reminded himself to tell Izzy to watch her back.

…

=)

Look at that. The gang is back together.

Sizzy and Clace will come in more regularly now that they are all in the same house. Naturally so will Malec, but that is a no brainer.

So Alec's out now and Malec is offical couple. YAY!

Xoxo~watergirl


	12. Chapter 12

Still do not own.

…

Alec and Magnus walked through the house with their bags and up the staircase that lead to a second level.

Alec smirked at Magnus's awe and interanly awwed at as cuteness.

"Pick a room Magnus. It's up to you. The one that I usually stay in when we come here is right up the hall if you need me."

Magnus turned confused. "Are we not staying in the same room?"

Alec turned with a blush. "I didn't know if you wanted to." Magnus shook his head like Alec was so stupid but his stupidy matches perfectly with Magnus's.

"Of course I want to stay with you. Show me to your room Alec."

Magnus walked over to Alec and took his hand before they began to walk down the hall towards a bedroom at the end. The bags drragged along behind them as the couple walk over to the room.

Alec opened the door and let Magnus in. Magnus looked around the room, which was white with very little things around the room. On one side the room there was a balcony which Magnus walked over to and tried to open it. It was locked.

Magnus turned confused towards Alec, who just muttered, "I'll show you tommorrow, when we're unpacked."

Magnus unpacked his clothes and put his make-up on the vantiy, along with a jewelry box that only had to things in it that he took with him everywhere. A ring and a ruby pendent.

Magnus put his shower products in the shower along with all of his hair products and emergency (very very very very tiny) tube of gliter.

Alec unpacked in the record time of two seconds and spent the rest of the time watching Magnus from the bed with a very amused look on his face.

They walked out to say goodnight before the couple headed to bed.

"Goodnight Alec, I love you."

"Goodnight Magnus. Sleep well. I love you too."

They settled down as sleep over took them, both forgetting that neither had dinner.

…

When Alec woke Magnus was gone, so he quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, to find Magnus cooking.

Alec picked up a note that Magnus had yet to notice.

"Everyone else is down at the beach, if we want to join them." Alec said once Magnus was finished making them breakfast.

"Well, what beach? Is it a far walk?"

Alec smiled. "No and you'll see."

"Well let's finish breakfast first and then join them." Magnus sugested.

Alec shrugged. "Sure."

Magnus struck up a conversation that was bothering him. "Alec, has your father contacted you about, you know, the kiss and my interview about it?"

Alec snorted. "Nope. He probably either got over it, hasn't seen it yet, doesn't care, forgotten to call, or already disowned me. But seeing that I still have my fathers credit card that has yet to be deined I think he might have forgotten. He usually forgets about us anyways, so... it doesn't matter. Are you done yet? I'm ready to head down if you are?"

Magnus was shocked by this onslaught of information but he answered the last questions. "Yeah, let's get going."

"Great, because I'm getting really warm here." Alec said relived.

"We can't have 's go get changed then." Magnus yanked his shirt over his head, smirking when Alec's eyes romed his chest looking very happy with the view."

"Alright, let's go." Alec copied Magnus but then ran towards the room so Magnus couldn't look at his chest. He changed there and when he got out he was wearing the same swimsuit as before and a swimshirt that did cover him up but did do great things for his muscles.

Magnus licked his lips and then went to go change into his swimsuit.

He came back and Alec was fiddling with a key that was on a chain aroung his neck, that wasn't there before.

"What's that?" Magnus said, making Alec's head snap up to look at his face before trailing up and down his body. He snapped his head back up to look into Magnus's eyes.

"Grab your towel and what else you'll need for the beach, because we are heading down to our private beach that came with the house." Alec said before grabbing his own towel and taking Magnus's hand in his and leading him towards their room. Once they were inside Alec brought him over to the balcony.

"Alec! Let we grab my towel and phone." Alec let go of his hand but imediatly took it back when Magnus walked back over to Alec.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Alec reached for the key and lifted it over his head and the unlocked the door. He paused but then opened it to show Magnus what was on the other side. What Magnus saw, it took his breath away. The balacony was off the side of cliff which had a staircase that lead down to the beach.

Magnus turned to Alec who smiled and said, "I hope that you are up for a walk."

Alec started to walk down as Magnus followed, the whole time taking photos of the veiw.

When they got down the the beach, both were only slightly out of breath.

Alec pointed out where everyone was and they began to walk towards them.

They were all playing beach volleyball. When they saw Alec and Magnus they stopped the game.

"Hey guys. Where's Jace?" Alec asked.

"In the water. There are some pretty good waves out there, you should go Alec." Izzy replied.

Alec nodded before running over to a shack. When he came out he had a surf board in his hands. "Magnus, do you want to come?"

Magnus, out of the corner of his eye saw Izzy shaking her head slightly. "No, thank you darling. You enjoy it though."

"Don't worry I will." With that Alec ran into the water and paddled out to Jace. Magnus watched him for a little bit before turning to Izzy. "What's up? Did you want to talk?"

Izzy giggled. "Yes. I do."

Magnus grinned. "You have gossip don't you?"

Izzy nodded her head. "You have to swear not to tell Alec that I told you though. He would kill me."

"I won't. I swear."

"Okay, so you know how I asked you if nyou and Alec wanted to become a couple that was known to the world? Alec put me up to it. And remember that he has been nervous this past week? Until me kissed you? That's why. He was scared that the world would reject him. Also on a different note, his birthday is tommorrow and I bet you that he forgot."

"Izzy! Why didn't you tell me yesterday that tommorrow is his birthday?"

"That was all you got from that? My brother risked my father's punishment for you-" Izzy slapped a hand to her mouth when she relized what she said.

"It's okay. I already know. Alec told me. How do you know though? Alec said that you guys didn't know and that he wouldn't tell you ever."

"One night I was walking past Alec's room and I heard him crying so I hot Jace and we listened as the sobs got louder and louder and loud bangs where coming from his room. We ran to go get our mother but by the time we got back they stopped. My father was hitting him and we found out that it was my father when one night, after hearing the same things again, we watched from around the corner to see who came out of the room and my dad opened the door and in that slipt second, we could see Alec with bruises covering his body and legs coverd in blood. We couldn't do anything really but we tried to. Please don't tell him that we know. Please." Izzy said before continuing.

"Remember how I said Alec was nervous? That's what has been bothering him for he past week. He was so close to having a break down, so many times, but he did it because he knew that it was what would make you the happiest. He has given up more for you then you can possibly imagine. He has given up his fortune, family and career all for you."

"Yeah? What do you mean by it?"

"Alec loves you Magnus. He's in deep true love."

Magnus's stomach got all warm and fuzzy at that statement. "How can you tell?"

Izzy snorted. "He has always given everything for us and our family. This is the first thing that I think he has ever been selfish about. He came out for you. Just remember that. He has given you his heart and now it's up to you to either break it or make it even better. If you choose wrong though, I will kill you. Slowly."

With that Izzy rose and oftered a hand to Magnus.

"Care for a swim, Magnus? We can plan your's and Alec's wedding and you can ogle his body while swim."

Magnus looked back at everyone else who had gone back to playing volleyball and then at Izzy.

"I would love too." Magnus said before execpting the hand running down and into the water, Izzy on his heels.

…

Yay! The chapters are going to be later and I might have to skip a day, cuz we have ladder for the next week or so and then matches start. =/ sorry, but I will try to update as quickly as possible.

I hope you enjoyed this and who just saw Usain Bolt run the 200? I did.

Xoxo~watergirl


	13. Chapter 13

Do I own this? No but... I do own a computer that has a keyboard. *typing sounds*

…

As Magnus ran into the water, he saw Alec riding a wave going the opposite direction. He watched with awe as Alec stood up and rode the wave into shore.

Suddenly Magnus's legs disappered out from under him as he was pulled under the water. The person let go of his legs as soon as his head went under, so Magnus had no trouble standing back up.

When he wiped the water out of his eyes and turned he saw Izzy standing there grinning like a maniac as Magnus tackled her into the water and dunked her as she laughed when she came up for air.

After four Izzy pulled away with a flip and a smile. "I'm sorry but you were way to dry to be in the ocean."

Magnus laughed. Suddenly Clary and Simon were in the water with them and laughing along with Izzy as she retold what she did to poor Magnus.

Soon arms incircled Magnus's waist as Magnus whirled around and without thinking dunked the person.

Once Magnus let the person up, Magnus took in Alec's blue eyes and Alec's inky black hair that was wet with water.

Magnus laughed nervously as Alec smiled slyly and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you back later."

Magnus laughed and pushed Alec who only took a step back, but made up the space a wrapped his arms around Magnus again.

"Don't you dare dunk me again." Alec said

"I swear that I won't. For now." Magnus said with an air of mischief.

Alec snorted but then picked Magnus up bridel style and then proceed to flip him over into the water.

Magnus came up and was spluttering as Alec, Izzy, Clary and Simon took one look at Magnus's face and burshed into laughter.

Magnus pouted but laughed with them.

They began to talk and swim together when Alec's eyes widen as he noticed Simon and Izzy holding hands.

"You- Your dating?"

Simon and Izzy looked at each other before looking at Alec. "Yes, are. Why?"

"Okay, Izzy, thanks you telling me, and Simon, we have to talk. Come over here. I have to give you my overprotective big brother speece."

Izzy rolled her eyes and let go of Simon's hand and watchd them leave.

"Thank Lilth! Tell me, what should I get your brother for his birthday tommorrow? Help me please!" Magnus said pulling Izzy towards him.

Izzy laughed. "You still don't get it do you? All Alec wants is three things. 1) my parents to accept who he is. 2) the world to accept who he is and 3) you. Two of those things have happened and one may never happen ever. You know that."

Magnus gasped. "I know exactly what to give him."

"Oh! What?"

"Promise not to tell?" Magnus waited for Izzy to promise. Once she did, he continued. "I have a ring- no I am not proposing, jeez Izzy! It's my family ring. Usually when you give a family ring to someone it means that it's very serious and what not. I want to give him a chain though, so if he doesn't want to wear it as a ring-"

Izzy broke him off there. "Alec has a ring too. If all goes well, he will give you his ring in place of yours. So the ring idea works. But make sure you work it out so it doesn't look like your proposing to him, he might faint." Izzy giggled as Magnus joined her just as Simon and Alc returned.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked. "Nothing." Izzy replied. Alec rasiesed his eyebrow but didn't question it. Apperently he had learned not too.

Instead he said, "Chicken?" Izzy grinned at that. "Your on." She replied.

Magnus smiled as Alec pulled Jace into it. He pulled Magnus up with them. He appointed Clary and Simon as the judges.

Magnus was going on Alec's back while Izzy was going on Jace's.

"Ready Magnus? We have to win this. Whoever loses buys drinks for everyone. Deal?"

"Deal." Izzy said from above Alec and Magnus. She was already on Jace's shoulders.

Alec took Magnus's hands and lead him towards his back. Alec went under as Magnus went on his shoulders. It was a perfect balance.

"I want a good clean match here. The bases can fight too, but only with the other base. No tickling just pulling and pushing. You have to win two out of three matches to win. The losers buy drinks for everyone. Here we go. Ready, set, go!"

They began to fight as Clary and Simon watched over the fight. Izzy and Jace won the first one, but Magnus and Alec won the sceond one. They started again as Magnus began to push back harder. Suddenely Magnus pushed Izzy who pushed back just as hard. Jace did the same thing, but Alec used Jace's energy that he used to push Alec with to pull Jace towards towards him and then away and into the water. Izzy fell as Magnus and Alec cheered. Clary and Simon proclaimed them the winners as Jace and Izzy came back up after their little spill.

"You are buying the _drinks_ remember." Alec said, slightly taunting Jace, who growled at Alec, and then procedded to dunk him again and again into the water.

Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Clary started to swim back and soon Alec and Jace joined them. They sat down in the sand and talked about what they were doing once the Olympics were over. They found out that they all live in New York City or close to it, so they could all stay in touch and hang out with each other.

They also found out that Jace and Clary were dating. When Alec found that out, he threw his hands into the air and asked his siblings why they didn't tell him anything anymore. Then in his big brother protection speece all he said was, "If you hurt him I'll kill you."

Simon was shocked that, after the two minute speece he had to go through all Clary got was a simple, if you hurt him, I'll kill you. He was not very happy.

The conversation was kept light as they began to walk back up a different set of steps that lead to a set of outdoor showers.

Once evryone showered, they all were about to go out when, right when Alec and Magnus were kissing, the phone rang and Alec broke off his kiss with Magnus to answer it.

When Alc saw who it was he gulped nervously as all of the color drained from his face. He answered it and faced towards the group and away from Magnus.

"Hi dad." Alec said quietly into the phone.

"Alexander, are you feeling ill again? What did I tell you about when feel those monster-like feelings again to call me, so we can get you fixed. But what you dis was unnaccetable even if you are confused." His dad said going from concerned to angry in a split second. Emotions that Alec knew only to well.

Alec gulpled and dropped the phone and ran to his room. He yanked open the door as he closed it behind him and locking it behind him. He threw himself on to the bed and didn't answer the door when Magnus tried to get him to open it.

Izzy picked up the dropped phone, saw who it was annd clicked it shut. "Well, dinner is canceled. My father has decided to call and mess everything up, yet again."

Izzy began to explained what happened between Alec and her father as Jace went to go check on Alec and saw Magnus sitting there, in front of the door crying.

"Your father messes up everything doesn't he?" Magnus said not looking up.

Jace nodded. "Yup, basically."

…

Angst. Not my strong suit but whatever.

Hope you enjoyed it.

 **REVIEW PLEASE.**

Xoxo~watergirl


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating.

Still don't own. Surprise! I also don't own Facebook. It's a pity too, I would be so rich if I did.

…

Jace sat next to Magnus, but not before trying to get Alec to open his door.

"Come on Alec, open the door."

All the pair heard was silence. Magnus cursed under his breath, finally relising where Alec was.

"He's on the balcony. He might be on the beach, or the stairs. We won't be able to get to him."

Jace cursed. "We would have to walk all the way down to the beach and then up that staircase. Just let him sulk. He'll come back soon. Or he'll let you in."

Magnus bit his lip. "How do you know?"

Jace shrugged. "It always what he does when he gets angry. He'll be fine. Trust me." Jace stood up but not after asking Magnus another question. "You love him don't you?"

Magnus nodded. Jace repeated Magnus's action before spinning on his heal and walking back down the hall.

Magnus let his head fall back with a sigh. Alec voice rang from the other side.

"Is he gone Magnus?" Magnus sat up shocked before standing back up and dusting himself off.

"Yes he is. Can I come in darling?" Magnus asked slightly breathless.

Alec hestitated but finally let him in. Magnus rush in, taking Alec into his arms immediatly. Alec hugged him back, buring his face into Magnus's shoulder.

"He just had to ruin everything didn't he? By the Angel, sometimes, sometimes I just wish- I wish that he wasn't my father. Is that a bad thing? I wish I had a father that accepted me for who I am and wasn't a homophobe. I wish that my father accepted me and us the way the public did.

"He is going to be so pissed. But I'll call him back later." Alec sighed before brightning.

"Well I suppose it could be worse. That's all he said, so I don't feel bad, yet, until it get's worse."

Magnu stared at his boyfriend. "Your a very strong person, you know that right?" Alec ducked his head and mumbled something that Magnus couldn't hear.

"What was that darling?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked up with a blush staining his cheeks and repeated what he said. "I love you Magnus. Thank you for being here with me as I go through this crazy time. Your like a light in the darkness."

Magnus blushed, a very deep red as Alec stared and ran off only to come back with a camera. He took a photo of Magnus blushing and then held the camera far above his head as Magnus tried and failed to get the camera back.

"Alec! Give me the camera! I swear I won't delete it I just want to see the photo." Alec searched his face for untruthfullness and when he saw none, he slowly gave the camera to Magnus a crossed his arms as he watched Magnus.

Magnus quickly took a photo of Alec with him standing like that, then if his look of surprise. He looked at the photos as Alec tackled his to the ground tickling Magnus. He stole the camera and took a photo of Magnus laughing and begging Alec to stop tickling him.

"Stop! Please!" Magnus gasped. Alec thought about it and while he considered it Magnus flipped their positions so he was tickling Alec. Magnus stole the camera and took so many photos of Alec. Then he grabbed his phone and opened the photo app as he leaned down and kissed Alec, snapping a photo of them as he did.

He then sat up and snapped another one of Alec, this one was head on Alec's eyes shining with happiness and his mouth turned up into a heart breaking beautiful smile.

Magnus got up and laid down next to Alec as he laced their fingers together, but then moved so his head was on Alec chest, staring up at Alec, the some of the moon's rays that were hitting him in the face making his face light up, with all of their limbs intangled. A quiet but comfortable silence that for once wasn't broken. (Izzy actually opened the door, very quietly ao they didn't hear, and took photos (on Alec's phone) of them lying like that, with so much love in their gaze. It was to be posted to Facebook later on Izzy's account for her birthday gift to Alec. He would love it later.)

Izzy quietly closed the door but then knocked again. There was a lot of grumbling but soon enough Alec opened the door and let her in without a word.

"Are you alright brother?" Alec shrugged. "I guess as alright as I can be."

Izzy walked over to hug Alec and after she did just that she asked Alec what she wanted to ask him. "So do you still want to go out for dinner?"

As Alec though about it, and idea struck Izzy. She gasped as Alec and Magnus looked at her oddly. In a strange voice she called to Magnus. "Magnus we need to talk to everyone in tghe living room. Yes without Alec." She said answering Magnus's question that he didn't say outloud. Magnus looked at Alec who just shrugged and then got up to follow Izzy.

As soon as they got to the living room everyone looked up with puffy eyes and very red eyes. All accept Jace, Ragnor, Raphael and Izzy. Magnus relised that someone had told the group what Alec had been through.

With a huff Magnus turned to Izzy with questioning eyes.

"Guys, I have an idea. I want, for Alec's birthday, to post a video of pictures of Magnus and Alec together for the past few days on to Facebook." Izzy looked around the room, glad to see that her new friends were glad to take on the challenge.

"Alright so who has photos of them?" Izzy asked clapping her hands together after the idea was silently aprroved.

Ragnor, Raphael, Izzy, Jace, and Magnus raised their hands. Izzy after looking around at who did, nodded.

Clary piped up. "I can draw a picture of them, if we want to. Someone just has to get me them together- wait never mind. I have an idea of what to draw. Remeber when we went down to the beach today? I can draw Alec and Magnus sitting together, by the water holding hands as the tide comes in."

Izzy clapped her hands exicted. "Okay everyone send the photos to me please. And Clary? Get to work on that photo. Now you four." Izzy tapped her chin.

"Tessa can distract with Caterina, while Will and I can but together the video with music and stuff."

Izzy nodded. "That would be perfect. You'll also have to distract Magnus."

Magnus nodded and heard light footsteps. He whisper shouted 'Alec's come. Shut up!'

Alec walked into the living room. "Hey guys I'm looking for my phone? Have you seen it?" They all looked at each other waiting for someone to lie.

Magnus sighed and did just that. "After you left Will took it to his room to try and fix it. He'll tell you when it's good as new."

Everyone waited to see if Alc would take Magnus up on the lie or not. Alec dismissed it and took a closer look at their faces and eyes, that clearly had been crying. He turned towards Magnus, his face a perfect mixture of sadness and anger.

"You told them, didn't you? By the Angel, Magnus you promised that you wouldn't!" Alec said letting his emotions control his voice. To his ears he sounded angry with a touch of sadness.

Izzy shook her head. "No he didn't Alec. Jace and I did." Alec turned to her shocked completely forgetting about Magnus. (well not completely, Magnus was hard to forget.)

"You two? How did you guys know?" Alec asked surprised. "Oh we heard you screams of pain as our 'loving father' hit you." Izzy said, her voice full of sarcasm.

Alec was quieted at that. "We'll talk about that later. I want call dad back. I have to talk to him."

"Do you have to do it tonight?" Jace asked from where he was sitting on the couch with Clary.

Alec sighed. "I want to do it tonight so I can get this over with."

Jace and Izzy looked at each other before Jace passed Alec his phone.

Alec looked up from his father's number and into everyone in the room. "I want you guys to be here, but only if you want to be. I'll be putting him on speaker if no one intrupes. Izzy, I mean you."

Izzy shrugged and half smiled at her brother. Then Alec looked around the room. No one had moved.

"We want to be here for you Alec." Jem said. "We believe that you can do this." Will added.

With the help of his friends, Alec hit his father's number and then put it on speaker.

He sat on the couch with Magnus, Izzy, Jace and Clary. When his father picked up he took a deep breath in as Magnus grabbed his hand for support.

"Izzy, get your brother on the damn phone, I need to talk to him about this disease!" Robert shouted.

"Father, I'm right here." Alec said, trying to sooth his nerves.

"Thank the Angel. We need to get you to a hospital or the thearpist again. You need help." Robert said.

"Actaully no, I don't. I'm gay, father. It is not something you change. Even with camps, thearpists or trying to beat me out of it. I will never change." Alec said, giving Magnus's hand a sqeeze when Magnus flinched at the mention of what Alec went through.

"Alec, you just confused. I knew that we should have sent you to the mental house. My son, couldn't be a fag, it would disgrace our family."

Alec got angry then. "No dad! I am not crazy! I'm gay! I am not a fag! I am not a disgrace! Your the one who cheated on Mom and the one who beat your thirteen-year-old son for being gay! So I want you to know this. I am gay and proud about it. I understand now that I will always want your support but I will never get it. So you know what? Screw you Dad. I have tried to make you proud but I wasn't making myself happy. It's time that I try to make myself happy before I try to impress you. And I know, that as long as I call myself gay, I will never make you proud. But that's okay, because now I have people that I can and will make proud. I always thought that there was something wrong with me until I met my boyfriend, Magnus. But in reality, it's you that has something wrong with them. So screw you Dad. Screw you!" Alec finished, looking up at his friends. Izzy's mouth was open, shocked, while Jace was silently laughing.

The rest of group was bug-eyed staring at him. Magnus was smiling slightly that only increased when Alec, smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before returning his attention back to his silent phone.

"That is it! You are coming home this instant Alexander Lightwood! I have to teach you a lesson." Alec rolled his eyes and moved his hand so it looked like his hands was the one saying it.

Izzy was trying hold back her laughter while Jace was silently laughing.

Alec smiled at people laughing at his joke, not really caring if it was rude or not.

Alec chuckled. "Actually, no dad I'm not. I'm gay and you need to either accept me for who I am, or ingore me. It's your choice really."

Robert was silent for a moment. Alec's heart felt as if it was to burst.

"I'm cutting you from the inhertince. You are not my son. I don't know who you are. Get the hell away from me fag and stay away from my family, you whore!"

Alec chocked, his confidience deflating as Izzy whipped out her hand to end the call.

Silence and tension filled the room as Alec turned his head to look at the group. "Well, that could have gone a lot better." He turned towards Magnus as tears silently streamed down his face. He hugged Magnus and held him like Magnus was his lifeline and the only thing that could save him from the rest of the world.

"Dude, you just came out to Dad! You stood up to him! You even said screw you and imitated him, which is so unlike you!" Jace said.

Alec looked up from Magnus's shoulder with a small smile still hugging Magnus. He let go, but only shifted so he was sitting of his boyfriend's lap.

He smile grew as he just thought of what he did. Suddenely Alec was laughing. "I just told my father to screw himself. Then I imitated him! He took he being gay just as I thought he would, so no surprise there. I just told Dad to screw himself." He said when he finished laughing. "Izzy you should have seen your face when I did that, it was so funny! Your's to Jace. The rest of you were all like so not prepared for that. You looked so scared!" He began to laugh, this time everyone joined minus Raphael, but he's stick in the mud.

The laughed died down as Izzy looked at Jace nervously. "Alec, are you alright?"

Alec had his face towards the ceiling, still in Magnus's lap, but when he heard that he slowly moved his head to the side, as if thinking about. Finally he nodded. "Well, I came out. Dad had the same reaction as I thought he would. So for now, I'll say I'm good, but I'll let you know when the truth hits me flat in the face."

Izzy nodded as silence filled the room again as Jace's phone rang. She checked the caller I.D. and mouthed 'Dad'. Alec took the phone, answered and put it on speaker.

"Alec, do you know why I can't take any of the money that is in your bank account and put it into mine? Have you. Changed the passwords so i can't get in? Because if so I swear-" Robert snapped, cutting himself off, while Izzy gasped and started counting, before turning to Alec with a look of shock on her face.

Alec looked up at Izzy and replied, "No, but I think Izzy does."

Alec gestured for her to speak. "Dad, what time is it there in the US?"

"Three am ish. Why?" Robert said, while Izzy began to smile her devil's smile.

"Well Dad, today, offically, from about three hours ago, the reason you can't take Alec's money and put it into your account is because your money, is now Alec's. Alec just got your multi-million coportation and there is nothing that you can do to get it back. Alec just turned twenty one so he legally owns your company and all of your money and the money the company makes." Izzy said proudly.

Alec was shocked as was the rest of the group. Everyone's mouth was open, staring bug eyed at Alec.

"There has to be a way that I can get the money back, I mean come on! I bet he plan this! All he wanted was my money without me in the way!"

Alec rolled his eyes while Izzy said, "Nope. You signed the paperwork that makes it impossible to go back on your word. Also trust me on this one, Alec did not plan this one. Good night father. I hope you have enough money to stay afloat, because we are not going to help you trust me. He owns everything now. Everything." With that Izzy hanged up and gave Jace his phone back with a shrug.

"I can never say no to a dramtic opening or closing." Izzy said

Everyone relaxed and ordered pizza. They toasted to Alec's birthday, and he got many kisses from Magnus. At some point in the night Magnus dissapered for awhile and didn't come back.

Alec went looking and finally found him on the balacony facing towards the sea.

Magnus heard him walk up beside him but didn't react.

Finally Magnus talked. "I hate myself for not saying anything to your father to defend you. I should have Alec. I should have been there for you, backing you up. Instead I said nothing. Why did I do that?"

"First. It probably would have made it worse if anyone else said anything. My dad would sick his-sorry my- lawyers on you for something. Second. Having you there holding my hand was plenlty. Everyone being there was perfect. Even if it did turn out that I now have a multi-million company, but whatever."

Magnus sighed at that. "Do you really not care at all about all of the money you just got?"

Alec shrugged. "Money can't replace love. Money can't replace you Magnus. So therefore, it doesn't matter."

Magnus smiled before saying. "My my. Sappy tonight aren't we darling."

Alec half smiled. "Yeah." Magnus turned to go back inside, about to ask Alec if he wanted to come with him, when he saw Alec bathed in moonlight, looking out at the waves, happy and carefree looking.

Magnus ran over to the vanity, set his phone up so it would take the photo with Magnus in it. He propped it up, made sure it was the right angle, turned off sound and flash, and hit the go button. He walked back over to Alec and took Alec's hand in his own and looked at Alec while Alec stared out at the ocean.

After awhile of standing like that Magnus walked over and looked at the photo. They looked good. Magnus decided. This was going in the video.

He sent the photo to Izzy along with the ones from the camera (Magnus downloaded them to his phone.) and all the rest of them.

M~here you go Iz. These are all of them.

I~crap. You have so many.

M~i know. Use them wisely.

I~they're all really good. Everyone's are.

I~we'll have to decided tomorrow.

M~ to bed. Night.

He shut his phone of and went up to Alec. "Ready for bed?" He asked.

Alec shook his head no. "Let's enjoy the veiw a little while longer."

Magnus nodded, turned on his heals to grabbed blankets and to turn off the lights.

He returned to Alec and tossed the blanket over them. "I love you Alec. Happy birthday." He leaned over and kissed Alec but then continued to enjoy the early morning stars with his boyfriend.

…

So sorry. Extra long chappie.

Review please.

Xoxo~watergirl


	15. Chapter 15

I have decided to slow the updates to once or twice a week. Now that the Olympics are over, it'll be eaiser to write, less long nights.

I do not own. Thank you though, for thinking that.

…

Alec woke with Magnus on the balacony, the sun shining a bright light. The blankets were slipping off them, so Alec moved to grab them before they fell.

When Alec moved, he justled Magnus, causing Magnus to whimper and snuggle closer to Alec. Alec moved his neck around, and whinced.

Sleeping the way that they did, gave Alec a crick in his neck. Alec after looking around for a bit and making his decison to carry Magnus back to the bed.

Alec, after taking a few deep breaths, lifted Magnus up, bridal style, and after opening the door, staggered into his room, gently dropping Magnus into the bed and going back to grab the blankets.

Alec was walking back when he heard Magnus speak. "Alec? Where are you? Why am I in bed? What time is it?"

Alec slid into bed with Magnus, wrapping his hands around Magnus's waist.

"We fell asleep outside. I think that it's about three-ish? Let's just go back to bed." Alec said, snuggling into Magnus, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Magnus mumbled something that Alec didn't make out, but was to tired to ask what it was. Instead he said, "I love you Magnus sleep well."

He waited for an answer, but never got one. Magnus was already asleep.

Alec followed soon after.

…

When Alec woke again it was raining and the bed next to him was empty. He heard voices in the hallway and listened for a little, before relizing that Magnus was talking to someone in the hallway and Alec heard some of it.

"Ya, we are almost done with it. We have the songs and stuff. Clary finished the photo so..." The person's voice got quieter as they walked down the hallway.

Magnus spoke then. "So you guys are almost done right?"

"Right." The voice called back.

Magnus slid back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. Alec snuggled into Magnus, letting his mind shove the conversation and what it meant into the back of his head.

"Good morning, Alexander! Happy birthday!" Magnus said, whispering in Alec's ear, sounding very chirpy for morning.

Alec groaned at the mention of his birthday, but kissed Magnus's temple. "Good morning love."

Magnus grinned at the pet name and snuggled even closer to Alec if possible.

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each others presence and the silence.

Magnus broke it with a gasp as if remebering something. "Oh! I almost forgot your birthday gift!"

He got up not listening to Alec's protests. "Magnus, you didn't have to get me anything."

Magnus turned around with his hands clasped around something, very, very tiny.

"I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to." Magnus said, with a slight edge of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm sure that I will love what ever it is." Alec said, to comfort him.

Magnus took a deep breath then, showed Alec what was in his hands. It was a ring.

Alec gasped and stared, as Magnus moved forwards tentativaly. "Alexander, I'm not proposing. Not yet." Magnus said the last part under his breath. "This is my family ring. I want you to wear it. I know that's old fashioned and stuff but it would mean a lot to mean. I mean to you wouldn't even have to wear it on your hand, you could wear it on a necklace. Only if you want to though." Magnus said, slightly rambling, while watching Alec.

Alec got up and walked over to where Magnus was. He took the ring out of Magnus's hands and looked at it for awhile. The ring was a platium band with bronze, gold and silver banged into it, to look like sparkles. He stayed silent, Magnus still watching him.

Finally Alec spoke. "What hand should I put it on?"

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. "Right hand, ring finger." He watch Alec slide on the ring and stare at it for awhile. A smile spread across his face. Alec looked up at Magnus still grinning.

Alec hugged Magnus, hard, before pulling away and kissing Magnus on the lips. Their foreheads touched as they caught their breath.

"Thank you Magnus. So much." Alec said looking up at Magnus through his lashes.

Magnus's breath caught in his throut when he saw Alec look at him like that.

Alec pulled away and ran over to the drawers. "I haven't been wearing it all week, because I thought I would lose it or it would get in the way of something." He said, while handing Magnus his family ring.

It was simple enough, but there was fire etched all around the band. "Fire is our family's symbol." Alec said, watching Magnus slide the band where it belonged on Magnus's hand.

They locked hands, staring at their interwind fingers, glinting with metal.

"I know that i just woke up, but I'm still tired, if I go back to bed, will you wake me in an hour?" Alec said.

Magnus got on idea there. "Sure. We can cuddle until you fall asleep if you want, and I can bring my phone so I can check the time and wake you up."

Alec smiled at that. "Sure. Sounds great, love."

With that Magnus grabbed his phone and Alec's arm, and dragged his towards the bed.

Magnus got comfortable and then pulled Alec in a comfortable on top of him. Alec smiled and then put his hand,with the ring on it, on Magnus's heart, and Magnus soon placed his own ringed hand on top of Alec's.. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead, then his nose, then finally his lips. "Goodnight darling. I love you. Sleep well."

Alec smiled at last tiny smile and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Magnus."

Alec fell asleep soon and as soon as Magnus knew that Alec fell asleep, he texted Izzy.

M~hey,I gave him the ring and he gave me his ring. He's asleep now, but if you want to take a photo of the rings for the video, you can take it now.

I~k, be over soon.

Soon enough Izzy was in the doorway, quietly aww-ing over Magnus and Alec.

Magnus raised a finger to his lips and Izzy quickly took a photo of that. Then she noticed the hands with bgthe rings on Magnus's heart and she took a photo of that. Magnus motioned for Izzy to wait, so she did. Magnus pulled out his phone and began to type. He sent it and soon enough Izzy's phone rang.

M~if you need to say anything, text it to me, I don't want to wake Alec.

I~ok, can you look down at Alec and kiss the top of his head?

Magnus rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Izzy texted a few more instructions, and took a few more photos before pulling out her phone again and texting Magnus.

I~thanks, we have plenty now.

M~good. I want this to be perfect. What song have you guys chosen?

I~ we haven't decided between, Rhythm of Love By the Plain White T's or I'm Your's By Jason Mraz, but we may not have to choose if it's long enough.

M~if you do choose, I'm Yours please.

I~i don't think we'll have to choose because we have a lot of photos.

M~good. I have to wake Alec soon, and he would be supicous if you were here so you should go and finish the video.

I~kicking me out? I'm hurt.

M~yes I am and no you aren't.

I~lol. Bye.

She waved then left. Magnus stared after her then at the closed door. Then he checked the time and after awhile he slowly shook Alec awake, not really wanting to.

Alec blinked sleepily and smiled at Magnus when he woke and kissed his lips lightly.

"Morning. Again." Alec said with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date today? Seeing as it is your birthday?"

Alec pretended to consider it, but in the end smiled and kissed Magnus again. "I would love too."

"Well let's go get dressed!" Magnus said. Alec got up and walked over to the dresser and got out a few shorts and button up shirts. He turned to Magnus who was holding up tops to pants and shoes. Alec decided to wear his dark blue top and beige shorts with the sleeves folded up so it showed his lower forearms. He grabbed his Sperry's and his Ray-Bans, that he pushed his hair back with.

Alec decided to read while he waited for Magnus who would probably take forever to get ready.

To Alec's great surprise, his lap was soon taken by Magnus who was dressed, covered in glitter and make-up. Alec dropped his book in surprise, his hands holding the person at the waist to keep them from falling off his lap.

Then Magnus was kissing Alec, while sitting on his lap. All Alec saw was Magnus eyes as he stared into Magnus eyes as they kissed. The eyes were a light green, with colors of gold hidden in them.

When he heard the door close quietly, he ingored it, thinking that it was somewhere in the house. All Alec could think about was Magnus. Who is he was and the part that he played in Alec's life. He was Alec's boyfriend, yes, but it felt like so much more. It always did with Magnus.

Alec leaned back to get his breath back as Magnus got up from Alec's lap, but it was taken away as soon as he looked at Magnus.

Magnus was wearing a deep purple top that had gold buttons, that were not buttoned and showed half of his chest. He was wearing skinny jeans that had so many rips and looked like they were a second skin on Magnus. He had the same color of purple Doc Martains on. He had necklaces on his neck, but only two rings on his fingers. Alec's family's ring and a ring on his middle finger on his other hand.

Alec picked up the ring and stared at it for awhile. He turned it this way and that.

Magnus spoke softly. "The ring was my mother's wedding ring. It was one of the only things that I wanted to keep that was her's."

Alec looked up at Magnus about to speak, but found that he couldn't. Magnus's eyes were open and for once he didn't look like the cocky Magnus that he usually wore. His eyes were open and sad and his body was slumped forwards, seeking comfort. "Magnus?" Alec asked. "What darling?"

"What happened to your mom?" Alec asked a little heistantly. Magnus sighed and moved to sit back on Alec's lap. He did so and put his head on Alec chest before sighing again. "Must I tell you tonight?"

"No, if you don't want to then no, you don't have to, but I do wish to know." Alec said.

"Why? It's in the past, it shouldn't matter." Magnus said, trying to get out of it.

"I know it shouldn't but it does to me because I want to know the women who shaped you into who you are." Alec said, staying calm.

Magnus sagged against him and with a weak voice began explaining. "My mother was walking home one night, when she was drugged and raped. That was night when she became pregnant with me. Her husband always wanted a child and when he found out that she was pregant, he was so happy. He was a pale man with blue eyes. My mom was hoping that when I came out, I looked like her husband and not the man who raped her. When she gave birth and she saw how I looked she was so unhappy. Her husband began to hit her and she began to get depressed. The only joy she had was water. She loved swimming. When she was swimming she was happy and free, she was open and talked to me. Soon her husband took all of her time so she couldn't go into the water, so she fell back into depression." Magnus paused there and swallowed the lump in his throat. The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and into Alec's shirt. He snuggled into Alec and continued his tale. "When I was about seven she hanged herself in our barn and then my father tried to drown me. That was why I was scared of water but why I decided to swim again."

Magnus looked up at Alec only to see tear tracks running down Alec's face that matched his own. Alec's eyes were bright blue and filled with sadness. But not pity. For that Magnus was very grateful.

Alec softly kissed Magnus, cradling Magnus's face in his hands, wiping away the tears. "Thank you for telling me Magnus. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Magnus smiled, but frowned at the last part. "Do not feel sorry for me Alexander. It was a long time ago and it doesn't hurt like it use to."

Alec nodded, very serious. "Noted. No feeling sorry for Magnus." He snorted. "What a pair we are." Magnus began to chuckle and Alec joined in.

"Come on. We have a date to get to, birthday boy." Magnus said hopping off of Alec's lap.

Alec joined him and grabbed his phone of the table. "Can I choose where we go? I have the perfect place."

Magnus shrugged. "Sure. Let me tell Izzy that we are leaving. Wait here." Magnus motioned for Alec to stay to which Alec rolled his eyes and said, "Woof-Woof, Magnus."

Magnus spun around and grinned. "So kinky Alexander." He watched Alec turn deep red and drop his eyes to the carpet.

Magnus turned around and walked to Izzy's room where the group was making video.

He walked into the room before knocking. "Get out- oh hey Magnus, nice outfit. Sorry, I thought that you were Alec. Good news, we are almost done and we have plenty of photos. My favorites are these two." Izzy handed him two photos. One was of Alec surfing and Magnus watching him go with a smile on his face and happiness in his eyes. The other one was of them in bed, the second times they fell asleep. All of their limbs were twined together and both had a blissful expression on their faces.

Magnus blushed, just slightly. "You took the second one didn't you? How many sneak shots did you guys take?"

Izzy laughed. "A lot. I still have a lot. Like hundreds. You know, for your wedding."

Magnus's mouth dropped open. "How? Wait never mind I don't even want to know."

"Anyways, what's up?" Izzy asked. "Right! Alec and I are going on date, so you guys will have plently of time to finish this right?"

Izzy clapped her hands. "Perfect. It stopped raining too, so that should be fun. We have also decided not to post it yet, we want Alec to decide to post it or not. So we are going to burn it on a CD and play it as a moive for tonight."

"Sounds great. I have to go. Make sure you text me when you are finished so we can go home." Magnus said before after hearing a chorus of 'byes', left the room and walked back to Alexander.

Once he got to Alec he was very excited and happy about what they were doing for Alec's birthday.

"So, I was wondering if we could stay in for my birthday and have a movie night." Alec asked.

'Perfect!' Magnus thought. (Not that Magnus was expecting anything else from Alec.)

"Sure darling, whatever you want. It's your birthday." Magnus replied before grabbing Alec's hand and leading him out the door. "Can you call your car?" Magnus asked.

"Done. It's coming now. Ah! There it is." Alec said, pulling him down the driveway.

Alec opened the door for Magnus, but instead of joining Magnus, got up front to talk to the driver.

The door to Magnus's right opened as Alec got into the car.

"Ready, Magnus?" Alc asked, taking Magnus's hand. Magnus sqeezed their hands together as the car began to roll forwards.

"For you? Always."

…

There, how's that? Pretty good, huh?

Is anyone still intersted in this story? If not, I will finish it and move on to something else. It just won't be a very good ending. Like at all.

Tell me please. I don't want to write if no one is going to read this.

REVIEW PLEASE. EVEN IF YOU ARE A GUEST, YOU CAN REVIEW ON STORIES.

Reviews keep me writing, so please do it.

Xoxo~watergirl


	16. Chapter 16

Well... thank you to the guest(s?) who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. School started so its been crazy.

I do not own and I will probably never own it.

…

The landscape flew past as Alec held Magnus's hand and hummed a song under his breath.

"So, where are we going?" Magnus asked curious. Alec smirked at him, which made Magnus's voice get caught in his breath and his mouth to dry up as he stared at Alec.

"We are going to Taki's, this amazing Thai place with an amazing view. Sound good? I figure we could have a heavy lunch and then just fill up on popcorn and crap when we watch the movie?" Alec asked, looking hopefully at Magnus.

"Sounds great."

The rest of the ride was filled with a quiet silence and even quiter kisses. Magnus's phone rang as he rumbled for it and dropped. Alec picked it up and gave it to Magnus.

"Here you go." Magnus answered the phone with, "Hello? Who is this?"

The person snorted. "Izzy. The present is done and we are wrapping the other ones that we got him. We are also decortating the moive room for tonight. We have a plan to put in the disc as Ferris Bueller's day off and then when it's done, we'll play the actual movie."

"Sounds good. Text me. I have to go. Bye."

"Great! Bye!"

Magnus hung up the phone, placed it in his pocket and then leaned over and kissed Alec who was watching Magnus. The car pulled to a stop outside of a resturant as Magnus pulled away to look outside of the resturant. It looked a little run down, but family owned.

"Ready?" Alec asked, but before Magnus answered, dragged him inside by his arm.

Magnus protested from being pulled inside but the protests died down when he blinked and then looked around the resturant. It was very colorful and there was music playing in the backround. Magnus moved around a bit and then saw the view.

The resturant had a balcony facing off a cliff, that lead way at the bottom, the ocean.

"Wow, this veiw is amazing. How did you find this place darling?" Magnus turnd to Alec only to find Alec staring right at Magnus. The love in Alec's eyes blew Magnus away. "What?"

Alec smiled. "Nothing. There is one in Brooklyn and one day someone menntioned it so I loooked it up and here I am with you. This is actually my first time here. I only new about the view because when you were talking to Izzy, I called for reservations."

He walked over to the hostess, who, with wide eyes, beckoned them towards a table on the balcony, that was surounded with plants giving them privacy and an amazing view.

Alec pulled out Magnus's chair and waved towards it with a smile on his face.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. He sat down and watched Alec pull out his own chair, then take Magnus's hand.

Magnus looked at Alec shocked. Yes, Magnus new that Alec was out, but he didn't expect for Alec to be comfortable with holding hands in public.

Alec gave Magnus his menu and Magnus took it, happily and squeezed Alec's hand.

Alec smiled at him over the top of his menu before putting it down again.

"Order what you want. I'm paying. You can't talk me out of this Magnus."

"But it's your birthday! You should really let me-"

Alec interupted. "I am going to pay Magnus. Get over it and decide what you want."

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. He went back to the menu still holding Alec's hand.

Magnus and Alec had already ordered when Alec's phone rang. With a sigh he picked it up with his free hand.

"Hello? This is Alec Lightwood. May I ask who is speaking?" Alec said with a slight note of anger in his voice.

Magnus smirked at Alec, who rolled his eyes and glared at his phone. When the person spoke, Alec squeezed Magnus's hand so tight that it was starting to turn purple.

Magnus began to massage his hand as Alec tightly said into the phone. "Yes father? What do you want? If it isn't important, could I call you back later? I'm on a date right now."

"No! We need to talk now! Please, Alexander just listen to me."

He looked at Magnus who waved his hand towards the balcony and stood up with Alec.

"Ok, father, you have two minutes. Talk." Alec said with a huff.

"Alexander-" His father began. "Don't call me Alexander, father. It's Alec."

"Fine. Alec, I'm sorry about the way I reacted last night. It was a lot to take in and I'm really sorry."

Alec mouth dropped open, and Magnus reached over and closed it for him.

"But-What-Why now?" Alec asked still shocked. "Simple, the way I acted was bad and I'm sorry about what I did to you years ago."

"What changed your mind?" Alec asked. "Oh! That was your mother. I told here what happened and she said that she cares about who your dating if they are treating you badly. She also said that no matter who you love, you will always be her son."

"Mother said all of that?" Alec said, even more shocked, if that's possible.

"Yes. I was wondering if there was chance that you being gay would change or-" His father asked.

Alec snorted. "I'm gay dad. It won't change, ever. The guy I'm dating, well, I love him."

Magnus held his hand tight and smiled up at Alec.

His father sighed. "Then that's all I can ask for." Then he hung up.

Alec stared at the phone for a little while, to the point where Magnus was getting worried. Then, Alec was flying at him, kissing him so hard he saw stars.

He responded and soon they were lost in there own little world only intrupted when the food came. Alec slid back into his seat, looking like a tomato.

They ate with happy conversation floating between them, as if that call, took a crap ton of pressure of Alec.

The meal was paid for ( by Alec of course) and they walked out the resturant hand and hand, massive grins on their faces.

They were walking down the street when they got ambushed by the pap. Magnus thought Alec would let go and call the car, but instead, he began to run pulling Magnus along and laughing.

Magnus laughed as they ran down the street and into a ice cream shop. "Well, I wanted to get ice cream anyways." Magnus said once he caught his breath.

Alec laughed. "Me too. Pick what you want." Magnus walked towards the container, but was stopped with his phone ringing. He turned towards Alec. "Does this normally happen on dates? Or is it just this one?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know, but some how I doubt it."

Magnus sighed and picked up the call upon seeing that it was Izzy.

"Hey, so seeing how it's about five, you can come home. We'll open presents, play the video and then have the movie night. Sound good?" Izzy said.

"Hello to you too Izzy. Also time out. It's around five? How? We were only out for a little bit. Two hours at the most."

"Nope. About three. So do hurry home. See you soon." Izzy said as she hung up.

As Magnus struggled to but his phone is his wayyy to tight pants and walk back to Alec, he fell. As he was falling he saw a blur of pale skin and black hair. Then he was surronded by slightly warm arms and a scent that was purely Alec.

He turned around in Alec's arms. "When I fall, will you always catch me?"

Alec blushd. "I don't know if I will always, but as long as you want me to, then I will try."

Magnus leaned closer, almost kissing Alec. "I will always want you to." Only then did he kissed Alec. He threaded his fingers through Alec's already messy hair as Alec cradled his face while still supporting his body.

The barstia coughed, ruining their moment. Alec blushed remebering where they were and helping Magnus up, before picking himself up.

Magnus then pulled Alec out and into a taxi that he called over.

"But didn't you want ice cream?" Alec asked with a slight pout on his face.

"Yes, but we are having some while we watch the moives." Magnus said as the taxi driver began to drive to the house.

…

When they got home, the house had music falling out of windows and the door. When they got inside, it was like color had exploded in the house. Everything had color on it, and all of it looked so happy and cheery, that Magnus and Alec took one look at each other and began to laugh.

Someone who heard the laughter, ran down the hallaway and hugged Alec who nearly collasped with the weight on him suddenely. Nearly.

Izzy kissed her brother's cheek before hopping down off of him.

"Hello brother. Happy birthday. Would you come and open our gifts?" Izzy asked.

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus beat him to it. "He would love too."

Izzy clapped, grabbed their wrist's and dragged them towards the room with the presents.

Alec looking at Magnus like betraded him but all Magnus could is shrug and say, "Sorry darling. But you were going to say no. And we can't have that."

Izzy stopped in front of a door. "No, we can't. Welcome to your party Alec."

Then she opened the door and walked in letting Magnus and Alec see what they did to the room. If they thought the rest of the house was decorated then this room was like the inside of a paint store were all of the colors exploded.

So much color.

…

Poor Alec. For a guy who doesn't like color he just got a LOT of it. So... tiny cliffy-sorry(not really)-but next chapter I swear I'm going to have Alec watch the video and all of our couples snuggling. Yay! Fluff!

So sorry that this chapter is kind of short escipally after the long break I took.

Next one, I swear, that I will update next week. Maybe twice. If I can. We'll see.

So we are back on track and stuff so, be prepared.

REVIEW PLEASE. THEY KEEP ME WRITING.

Xoxo~watergirl


	17. Chapter 17

Guys, I feel so bad about that long break. I uploaded it but I thought I posted it. I checked a few weeks later and I was like crap! I didn't post that chapter! So please forgive. I'm also very sorry that I didn't post in that on week. School has been crazy for me.

I don't own.

…

Magnus moved forward, following Izzy but was blocked by Alec who wasn't moving.

"Alexander honey, come on. We would have to open your presents anyway. I wouldn't have let you just not open them. Come on baby." Magnus gave Alec a small shove to which he moved forwards to, looking back at Magnus like he betreaded him.

"Oh calm down Alexander. You have presents to open." Magnus said starting to get slightly annoyed. He took Alec's hand and lead him down the hallway.

"Fine." Alec said as he was lead down the hallway towards the screening room.

"This poor room. I pity it. At least it's not mine." Alec said under his breath.

Izzy stuck her head back around the corner. "Don't worry Alec, we decorated your room too, brother dearest!" She ducked back around the corner with a snicker as Alec followed her and went into the screening room, dragging Magnus behind him.

Alec entered without a thought and Magnus closed the door behind him, to keep him in there.

"Good. What gift do you want to open up first?" Izzy asked.

Alec looked at the gifts and pointed randomly at one. "That one I guess."

Izzy brought the present to him as Alec opened it and smiled at what was inside. He held it up and showed the group. It was a framed photo of Alec's latest magazine cover. He was holding the bow, loaded, at a target unseen by the camera.

Alec placed next to him and looked up. "Thank you guys, really." Will and Jem smiled at him.

"We're glad you liked it." Jem said.

They continued with the presents and soon it came to one of the last ones.

Alec opened it, as Izzy smiled. "Read it out-loud Alec." Alec looked up, confused, but looked back down and began to read.

"Hello, Alexander. Thank you for adopting JASPER, one of our rescue dogs. He-" Alc looked up. "You bought me a dog. Izzy you bought me a dog. Will he get along with Church do you think?"

Izzy laughed. "We bought Jasper for you because he got along with Church and well, keep reading."

"He was rescued from a home that abused him. He is very nervous around new people, so please be careful and give him a chance. You have a month to pick up JASPER and take him home. Thank you so much for adopting him. He has been through many homes, all giving him back, because he didn't respond well to others. Please give him a chance. It's all we ask for. Thank you." Alec finished and looked up again.

"You didn't have to do this for me Izzy! Thank you so much! I love him already!" Alec beamed and snuggled into Magnus.

"You better. Jasper deserves someone who will love him." Izzy said.

"I know! I can't believe that I own a dog! This is amazing!" Alec said.

Everyone began to laugh and talk as Alec got up to grab the ice-cream and bowls for everyone.

As soon as he was gone Izzy got up and put in the video it began to play as she paused it.

Alec came back as a hush fell over the room. Alec looked around as Magnus got up and began to serve people ice-cream.

"Here. I'll help you with this." Magnus said shooting everyone a small glare. As soon as Alec turned his back he mouthed 'act natural'.

The bowls were handed out and soon everyone was sitting comfortably as Izzy grabbd the clicker and hit play.

The music began as Alec looked at Magnus confused. "This isn't-"

Magnus placed a finger to Alec's mouth and then turned his face towards the screen. Alec got the hint and stopped talking, watching the video.

The song began as the first photo flew past. It was Alec and Magnus at the opening cermony walking next to each other, talking stuck in their own bubble. The next was Alec at Magnus's event watching with rapt attention. The next was the kiss of the Olympics. Pictures began to flow past, all of Magnus and Alec. When they first slept in the same bed, a photo of their rings, Magnus watching Alec at the beach, Alec kissing Magnus in the morning, Magnus and Alec asleep on the balacony, Magnus kissing Alec cheek, and so on. So many photos.

The video ending as silence filled the room. Alec was staring at the now blank screen not blinking. Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec's cheek. Alec slowly looked over at Magnus, his blue eyes happy and joyful.

"Thank-you guys so much. Even if it wasn't Ferris Bueller's Day Off, it was amazing. Can I download it to my phone and put it on Facebook and my Instagram?" Alec asked, his voice wondering.

Izzy beamed. "That was the idea brother. That you are okay with being 100% public with Magnus. This was the way to show it I guess. So you like it?"

Alec laughed and hugged Izzy. "I love it. Thanks you guys so much." Alec got up and hugged everyone.

Izzy tapped away at her phone and soon Alec's phone buzzed.

Alec picked it up and began to tap away, just as Izzy had done before. He looked up, happy. "Done. I posted it with the caption, 'Thank you for the video, it was a great birthday!'"

Izzy nodded and went back to her phone (so did everyone else or talk to each other) as Magnus and Alec excused themselves to put Alec's presents away in their room.

As they walked they talked. "So you liked it?" Magnus asked a tad nervous.

"I loved it. Thank you." Alec responded while walking into the bedroom.

They just that but as soon as the presents were put down, Alec began to kiss Magnus, running his hands up and down Magnus's body as they went up, and threaded themselves through Magnus's perfectly gelled spikes.

The kiss continued still firey as ever until Magnus pulled away. "We should go back. Not that I don't want to do this or anything but, it's your birthday and we shouldn't spend the rest of it holed up in your room, we should spend it with our

friends."

Alec with a sigh, pulled away and straighted himself out, and with a smile, grabbed Magnus's hand, kissd the back of it and led him down the hallway back to the screening room.

Magnus sat back down, quickly pulling Alec into his arms and onto his lap. Alec blushed and tried to get off, but Magnus held him there. Finally Alec gave up, settling deeper into Magnus's arms.

"So can we watch the moive now? Not that I didn't like the video, it's just, I was promised a movie and I wish to watch it." Alec demanded.

"Sheesh. Whatever you want brother." Izzy said as she got up and popped in the disc.

The moive began as Alec snuggled into Magnus. Suddenely his phone chimed twice.

With a groan he checked it, his eyes widing comically when he saw what it was.

"The video has gone completly viral. It's almost breaking the internet. I'm not joking. Also dad texted saying happy birthday. Again."

Everyone gaped at him. Izzy spoke. "Text him back and say to fuck off."

Alec snorted. "We made up it's fine. Also your video has gone viral and that's what you think about? Seriously?"

Izzy gasped as if just remebering that. "Omg, our video just went viral. Omg." She began to jump and scream as the others began to cheer.

They celbrated, and let's just say that the movie lay forgotten and not watched.

The celbration went on for awhile, but in the middle of, Izzy walked up to Alec.

"So you made up?" Izzy asked.

"Yes we did. Though I think Magnus wants to beat him up for what he did to me, and I'm still slightly mad at him for it, I want to put it behind us. So please try to forgive him. For me." Alec said, his head cocked at an angle.

Izzy sighed and nodded her head slowly, before walking back over to Simon on the couch talk to Clary and Jace. Mostly everyone went to bed, because of the earily morning that they had tomorrow. The last soccer match was happening, which they were going to, before leaving to go back to the states.

Alec walked over to Magnus who looked to have so much energy Alec was tired standing next to him.

Magnus, noticed this and wrapped an arm around Alec waist and pulling him over to couch.

"We're going to bed. Goodnight guys. Sleep well." Magnus said.

Everyone called goodnight as they walked back to their room still holding on to each other, tight.

"Was it a good birthday, Alexander?"

Alec yawned. "It was the best."

Magnus smiled. "Why was it the best, darling?"

Alec leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Because you where there."

…

Okay I know that this is way after the Olympics, don't kill me, but I want to finish this story.

Sorry that took so long, next chapter will be sooner, I swear.

Shout-out to the people who adopt dogs from shelters or rescue them from bad situations, I thank you because you are showing that dog what it means to be loved and cared for. So thank you.

As always, please review.

Xoxo~watergirl


	18. Chapter 18

Hehe. Last chapter.

Sorry I didn't update, and sorry this coming out so late.

Thank you to District DivergentPotterhead for inspiring me to finish this story.

I don't own.

…

Sleep hit Alec like a brick, over the head and he was out fast.

But waking up felt even worse. Alec hit the alarm as it blared so loudly, it could make ears bleed. He groaned and flopped back down on the bed, waking Magnus in the process.

"Wha-What time is it?" Magnus asked, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was covered by.

"Only 9:30. The last soccer match starts in 3 hours. We have to get everyone out of bed and get breakfast. Come on." Alec said while rolling out of bed.

"Do we have to get up at this ungodly hour?" Magnus asked

"Izzy takes awhile to get up and so do you." He got dressed as Magnus snuggled deeper in to pillows.

A few minutes later Alec poked his head back inside the room and saw Magnus almost asleep again. He sighed and shook Magnus awake.

"Let me sleep, Alexander!" Magnus yelled, face still in the pillow.

Alec started to walk away. "If I come back in this room and I see you in that bed I will dump your glitter in the garbage!"

Magnus popped his head up and looked at Alec's retreating figure. "You wouldn't! Would you? Alexander!"

Alec didn't turn around, but he smiled when he heard feet hitting the carpet and a small groan about it being too early.

…

Soon Magnus joined Alec in the living room as everyone else got ready.

Everyone was up around, moaning and groaning about being up this early. They all soon grabbed their stuff and left the house. They went to Taki's for breakfast and after that they were off.

They entered the stadium and took up their bought box seats. Soon people all around them were taking photos of them. Magnus took Alec's hand and leaned over towards him.

"So who are we rooting for?" Magnus asked playfully.

"Um... Brazil. I really want them to win." Alec asked watching the people around them, taking photos.

Magnus, noticing where Alec was looking, kissed his cheek bringing Alec's attention back to him.

"What did you do that for, Magnus?" Alec asked.

"The game is starting. I thought that you would like to know, darling."

Alec smiled. "Thanks."

They turned their attention back to the soccer game as it began, rooting for Brazil.

…

Brazil won with overtime 6-5.

Alec was over joyed and was celbrating by going over each play. He was holding Magnus's hand as they walk, completely oblivous to the stares all around them. Magnus felt his phone buzz in his pocket and as he took it out, Alec pressed a kiss to his cheek. Magnus beamed at him as he looked down at his phone still smiling. His smile evaporated when he saw the text message that his manger sent him.

"Fucking shitty shit shit shit!" Magnus said turning towards Alec.

"We have an interview that we weren't told about because 'we needed time together'."

Magnus now had the whole groups attention. "When?" Izzy demanded

"In an hour. We have to go, now! Sorry guys!" Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and signalled a cab towards them.

Alec looked back. He waved as he got into the car, still smiling from the soccer game.

…

When the others got home, all they did was pop some popcorn and went to go sit on the couch as the interview came on.

Magnus and Alec came into view, sitting on the right of the spokesperson. They were holding hands and were sitting very close, because of how small the loveseat was.

"So guys, welcome! I hope that your Olympics was amazing, because it certaintly looked like it from that video! Tell me about that Alec!"

Magnus looked at Alec as Alec began to speak. "So it was a birthday gift from my friends, and it was all photos of Magnus's and I relationship here at the games. Most of them I knew about but others were taken without either of us noticing. My friend Clary also drew one of the photos of us. I love that video so much. It was easily the best birthday gift I have ever gotten." Alec finished.

"Well tell us about those rings of your's. Your not engaged are you?" She asked with a laugh.

Magnus answered this one. "No. As much as this romance as been a whirl wind, getting engaged after about only three weeks of knowing each other seems like a bad idea to us. I don't know why. The rings our are family rings that we gave to each other."

"Do the rings mean anything in particular?" She said.

"Umm... well my family's symbol is fire, while Magnus's family symbol is magic. Us giving each other the rings just means that things are very seriuos for us." Alec answered while squeezing Magnus's hand.

"That's amazing guys. What are going to do when you get back to New York?"

Magnus traded looks with Alec. "Well, we will be staying together and we will go from there." Alec answered looking back at the host.

"And you guys are going to Tokyo in 2020, right?"

"Yes and our crazy friends and family will also be joining us."

She laughs. "We would be disapointed if they weren't. Thank you Magnus and Alec, but unfornatly that is all the time we have today. Have a safe trip home, and we will see you 2020!"

Magnus and Alec smiled and waved before a commerical cuts them off.

"Well now can relax. Thank god.". Magnus said, hugging Alec and breathing him in.

"Thaank you guys for doing that on such a short notice. Have a safe trip home." The hostess said, before shooing them off, for the next segment of the show.

Alec grabbed his and Magnus's stuff from the dressing room, and soon, holding Magnus's hand, he was shoved into car and was driving back home, still grinning.

…

Alec and Magnus scrambled, well Alec scrambled Magnus slid, out of the car and to the front of the house, where they were let in by Clary.

"Thanks Clary." Alec said, sounding actaully grateful for Clary opening the door for them.

Clary smiled at Alec. "Your welcome, Alec."

She walked away, and into the living room where everyone else was, sitting and waiting.

Alec and Magnus joined them soon after closing the door and thanking the driver.

Magnus sat on one the many couches, not being occupied, with Alec sitting next to him.

"Nice interview guys." Jem said, polite as always.

"Very nice. Minus the part where you called us crazy." Will said.

Tessa nugded Will. "What he means to say is that it was a lovely interview and you did really well."

They all echoed the thought as the T.V. show continued in the backdrop.

Soon one by one they all headed to their rooms, groaning about packing up and leaving the Lightwood's home.

Alec and Magnus packed everything up in boxes so they could be put in the belly of the Lightwood jet, that was taking everyone home.

In an hour, everyone was packed and ready to leave the place that they had began to call home. As everyone stepped out, Alec took out his keys and locked the door.

He then proceced to go to the car and hop in, his movement slow and tired.

Magnus gave him a small smile and he took Alec's hand in his.

"I'm going to miss it here." Magnus said quietly to Alec. Nobody else heard him, they were all in their own little world of cute relationships, as Magnus put it.

Alec sighed. "Me too, Magnus, me too."

Alec gently moved over and kissed Magnus on the lips.

"I love you." Alec said, hugging Magnus.

"I love you too." Magnus repiled.

… 4 years later 2020 games…

Magnus decided that it was time to propose to Alec. They had been together long enough, 4 years, they were living together and they were raising an animal family together.

So he decided that it was time to marry Alec. He got his family's permission, Izzy and Jace, and he bought a ring. Now it was time to just propose to Alec.

In front of a full stadium of fans, with TVs watching their every move.

To say that Magnus was nervous was a big under statement.

Izzy smoothed his jacket down. "You'll be fine Magnus, calm down. He's not going to reject you, he loves you, so much."

They were at Alec's event were he had just won gold again, for the 2nd year running. He was getting his medal now and once he got it, and they played the nation's anthem, he was going to walk out and propose.

The anthem began to play as Magnus, wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

He turned to Izzy. "I have never been so nervous in my entire life. I don't think I can do this."

Izzy snorted. "You won a gold medal while the pressure was completely on you. I think you're fine." Seeing Magnuss expression she amended herself with, "Your the love of his life, Magnus, he's not going to say no."

The anthem ended and after a shove from Izzy he began to walk to where Alec and the other medalist stood.

As soon as he walked out of the tunnel Alec, aling with everyone else was staring at Magnus.

Alec's eyes looked him up and down, taking in the suit and the fancy shoes.

Immdiatly his eyes widen in shock. Magnus reached him and gave him a small smile, as he took Alec's hand in his own.

"Hello, Alexander. Now by the look on your face, you know what's going on so good, I don't need to tell you. I love you Alexander and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. So I was wondering if you do me the honor of marrying me." Magnus said, taking out the ring box.

He didn't need to go on one knee because with the podium set up, Alec was already a lot taller then him.

He watched Alec as, instead of answering, hopped of the podium, medal hitting his chest, and took a few steps towards Magnus.

He then reached up and gently pulled Magnus's face down to his.

He looked into Magnus's eyes, and whispered 'Yes' before pulling Magnus in for a kiss on the lips.

The stadium that was dead silent before, erupted into cheers as the Olympics favorite couple became engaged.

Magnus slid the ring onto Alec's ring, as Alec turned beet red, and lovingly gave Magnus a sweet kiss on the lips.

The ring went perfectly with the gold medal.

…

Ummm... sorry?

So, I know that it's way past the time of the Olympics... but whatever.

Review.

Xoxo~watergirl


End file.
